Elemental mi querido Doctor
by Road1985J2
Summary: La atracción de Jack por Holmes fue inmediata, pero Ianto estaba allí y Rose que no dejaba de mirar al detective, mientras el Doctor descubriendo los celos humanos buscaba una solución. Jack/Ianto y otros.
1. Chapter 1

Rose estaba encantada, por fin unos días tranquilos, sin daleks, sin cibermen ni ninguna criatura que quisiera destruir el espacio tiempo. Tan sólo unos días en los que, por decirlo de alguna manera pudieran tomarse unas vacaciones. Lo cierto era que no podía estar más ilusionada, todo había salido bien después de las últimas aventuras y a pesar de todos los problemas, el Doctor y ella seguían juntos, como siempre lo estarían.

"Eh, Rose, creo que el Doctor nos busca, algo sobre el próximo lugar al que quiere que vayamos."

Rose se levantó de la silla y sin decir nada fue hasta Jack y le abrazó. El capitán no supo que decir, siempre había visto a su amiga como a una hermana pequeña y por mucho que cuando la había conocido se había sentido realmente atraído hacia ella, ahora tan sólo era Rose, una de sus mejores amigas y la mejor compañera de viaje par el Doctor.

"¿Qué te ha hecho venir con nosotros? Creía que tenías todo lo que querías allí en Cardiff, vamos Jack estamos solos, no tienes que comportarte como si fuera el Doctor."

"Si es cierto allí tengo todo lo que quiero, pero cuando os vi llegar de repente, volví a sentir la misma sensación que tuve cuando emprendimos por primera vez la aventura. No se, fue como recodar quien soy realmente."

"¿Y Ianto?"

- o -

Jack sonrió pensando en la locura de los últimos días. De repente estaba en Cardiff, que con el paso de los años había terminado por ver como si propio hogar, como si hubiera nacido allí, como si protegerla hubiera sido lo que siempre había hecho.

Entonces todo era tranquilidad, dentro de lo que trabajar en Torchwood significaba tranquilidad, un par de avistamientos, un o dos weevils y tal vez algún que otro fenómeno fuera de lo normal, pero nada más extraño. Ianto siempre estaba allí, aunque el capitán no estaba seguro sobre como acercarse a él, sabiendo lo que su joven compañero sentía por él.

No habían hablado del tema, Ianto no se atrevería jamás a decirle que le quería, pues conocía demasiado al capitán y el compromiso o cualquier tipo de relación estable no formaba parte de su vocabulario.

Entonces apareció el Doctor, como si nada, como si de un viaje más se tratara, como si lo normal fuera aparcar la TARDIS en el interior de la base, haciendo que todas las alarmas saltaran.

"Hola Jack."

El capitán no se lo podía creer, aquello no podía ser cierto; el mismo hombre que lo había dejado tirado en Satellite 5, volví ahora como si nada, sólo que con otra cara a la que Jack conocía tan bien, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo el hombre al que había amado, al que amaría siempre.

"¿Doctor se puede saber que haces aquí?"

"Pensaba que te alegrarías un poco más de verme. No se, esperaba algo así como Doctor que alegría verte y también suponía un recibimiento mucho más cariñoso por tu parte, al menos después del beso de despedida."

"¿Beso, que beso Jack?" Dijo Ianto que acababa de aparecer con la bandeja de cafés de todos los días.

"Por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tu el que me abandonó allí. Sabías que estaba vivo y estoy seguro que ahora sabes que soy… diferente y me aventuraría ya decir que sabes el motivo de mi cambio."

"Si lo se, pero no venía aquí para discutir sobre el pasado Jack."

Ianto miraba la escena, intentando averiguar de que estaban hablando, que parte de la historia de Jack que el capitán nunca había contando, era la que estaba descubriendo en ese momento.

"Entonces ¿Para que has venido?"

"El Doctor quiere pedirte perdón y quiere invitarte a un pequeña excursión." En cuanto Rose salió de la TARDIS, Jack fue hacia ella y la abrazó, levantándola del suelo sin esfuerzo, mientras los dos reían. "Yo también me alegro de verte Jack y que sepas que lo siento mucho por lo que te hice, yo no sabía que estabas vivo, en realidad estaba inconsciente cuando nos fuimos y creía que estabas muerto, no pensé que lo que hice para destruir a los daleks te haría esto."

"¿Fue ella Doctor, fue Rose?" El Doctor asintió. "¿Y que es eso de que me quieres pedir perdón? Tu no pides perdón, si haces algo es porque crees que es lo correcto y si sale mal…"

"Si bueno, si tienes razón, pero a veces…"

"Yo me dije que viniéramos que te merecías una explicación, aunque ya me costó lo mío que me explicara lo que ocurrió en Satellite 5. Le dije que te merecías un viaje más con nosotros. pero ya veo que te has instalado bien por aquí."

Rose miró a Ianto, no hacía falta que el capitán dijera nada, la expresión del joven agente hablaba por si misma. Por lo que Rose podía ver, Ianto sabía más de Jack que otra mucha gente y seguramente había oído hablar del Doctor y de los sentimientos que Jack le profesaba y eso le aterraba como nada en el mundo, no podía dejar de mirar al recién llegado y preguntarse que pasaría si le hiciera elegir a Jack entre el Doctor y él.

"Hola soy Rose y bueno, creo que al Doctor ya le has conocido." Ianto asintió y le estrechó la mano a Rose, mirando al capitán, esperando que este dijera algo por él.

"Este es Ianto, es uno de mis agentes." La expresión del muchacho se entristeció, pues había esperado más del capitán. "Y bueno, supongo que es alguien especial en Torchwood, claro." Ianto no pudo evitar sonreír antes eso.

"El sitio es bonito, no muy acogedor pero bonito." El Doctor miró a su alrededor y dio un par de vueltas por ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mente alejada de todo lo que rodeaba. Entonces la vio, la mano que había perdido en navidades y que no había esperado volver a ver. "Mira lo que tenemos aquí Rose. ¿Con que la tenías tu?"

"Esperaba por dártela algún día, aunque no esperaba que vinieras a buscarla tu mismo sinceramente."

"Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack… no seas tan duro conmigo, no es fácil aceptar que eres algo imposible."

"Siempre me han dicho que lo soy, por eso gusto tanto." Jack miró con rapidez y Ianto le guiñó un ojo, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Rose, que se alegró de ver que el capitán había avanzado en su vida.

"Veo que sigues siendo el Jack que conocí, solo que ahora te has vuelto algo más… respetable, eso me gusta." El silencio se hizo entre los dos. "Pero bueno el caso es que después de pasar un par de días aquí para reponer la TARDIS, me preguntaba, bueno nos preguntábamos si te gustaría venir a una excursión."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo en la TARDIS?"

"Si por los viejos tiempos."

Entonces Rose se dio cuenta, aunque demasiado tarde, que no era el mejor momento para ofrecerle a Jack algo así. Ponerle en un aprieto tan grande sin querer, tener que elegir entre volver con el Doctor y con ella, que debía de llevar años esperándolo o quedarse con el hombre que estaba enamorado de él.

- o -

"Precisamente estoy aquí por él." Como si hubiera escuchado que estaban hablando de él, Ianto apareció por la puerta.

Había cogido algo de ropa del guardarropa del Doctor, en el que había encontrado todo con lo que podría soñar. Sin embargo, lo que se había puesto era bastante simple. Una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros. Jack sonrió al verle, justo lo que le gustaba. Sin apartar la mirada de su joven acompañante, que poco a poco se fue acercando a él continuó hablando con Rose.

"Quería demostrarle que ya no siento nada por el Doctor, más que una gran amistad y que ahora que está él, las cosas han cambiado. Quería venir con vosotros, porque os echaba de menos, pero no quería que Ianto pensara que le estaba dejando de lado."

Cuando por fin lo tuvo a su lado, Jack rodeó su cintura con un brazo y se acercó a él para besarle. "Bueno, espero que estéis preparados." Jack se separó de Ianto al ver aparecer al Doctor. "Lo siento no pretendía molestar. Pero estamos cuando queráis podéis abrir esa puerta."

El Doctor mostró su sonrisa más radiante a Rose y esta con la mayor picardía posible en los labios fue a la puerta. Jack esperó sonriente también, pues podía leer en los ojos del Doctor que les esperaba algo bueno. Apretó a Ianto más contra él y le besó en la mejilla.

"¿Qué hay al otro lado Doctor?"

"Deja que sea Rose quien lo descubra." El Doctor sacó el destornillador sónico y usándolo como la llave un garaje, abrió lentamente la puerta. "Bienvenidos a los setenta amigos míos o en tu caso Jack feliz regreso."

"¿Lo dices en serio esta vez Doctor? ¿No te has equivocado?"

"No se si quiero verte en los setenta Jack, creo que no podría volver a mirarte igual si te viera con pantalones de campana y colores estridentes." Ianto sonrió, al imaginarse la escena. "Espero que al menos no te dejaras bigote ni nada parecido."

"Será mejor que no preguntes." Jack le besó antes de permitirle decir nada. Sin embargo, la voz de Rose llamó la atención de los dos.

"Doctor, creo que te has vuelto a equivocar y empiezo a pensar que no voy a ver los sententa nunca, al menos no los setenta del siglo XX claro." Los tres hombres se acercaron a la puerta y sorprendidos se quedaron allí mirando en completo silencio al callejón que tenían delante. Desde luego no tenía nada que ver con una zona.

"¿En que año estamos?" Preguntó Ianto, pues no había esperado que su primer viaje en el tiempo fuera al Londres victoriano.

"Supongo que finales de la década de los setenta, pero un siglo antes." Dijo el Doctor. "Bueno no está tan mal. Tal vez encontremos otra vez a la reina o tal vez podamos entrar en alguna fiesta de la clase alta, o tal vez…

"¡Holmes, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer! ¿No puedes dejar el combate para más tarde?"

"Lo siento mi querido Watson, pero el deber me llama y di mi palabra de estar en ese combate." Los recién llegados vieron pasar a los dos hombres que no los habían visto llegar o al menos no habían dicho nada al respecto.

"Holmes, estamos hablando de un cadáver, el boxeo puede esperar."

"Lo siento Watson, pero necesito despejarme." Holmes siguió caminando.

"Doctor, me estás diciendo que el personaje de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlok Holmes ¿existió de verdad?" Pregunó Jack más que sorprendido. Aunque todos tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza.

"Veo que los humanos todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de vuestro propio mundo. Pensaba que conocíais al verdadero Holmes, está un poco apartado de las novelas de Conan Doyle, pero sinceramente no se porque el autor tuvo que cambiarlo."

"¿Podemos ir tras él?" Dijo Rose más que contenta por poder estar ahí, el cambio con los setenta no era tan malo después de todo.

"Bueno…"

"Doctor no habrá oportunidad como esta, conocer al auténtico Sherlok Holmes." Jack miró a Ianto, todo aquello era completamente nuevo, pero su joven amante parecía extasiado por lo que estaba viviendo.

"Si vais a venir será mejor que lo hagáis ya o os perderéis por estas calles. Además venís de lejos y seguro que no habéis visto un combate como este nunca, un combate sin reglas."

"Rose, esto no es…"

"¿No irás a decirme que no es un lugar para una chica como yo? Porque creo que alguien ya ha decidido seguir al detective más famoso de toda la historia." El Doctor siguió mirada de Rose hasta Jack, que junto con Ianto habían echado a correr tras Holmes.

"Oh Jack…"


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Ianto consiguió alcanzar a Jack, este se había detenido frente a una puerta de madera. Dentro se escuchaban voces, gritos y se veían las sombras de numerosas personas. Holmes, seguido de Watson, ya habían entrado en el lugar. Jack se volvió hacia su compañero y sonrió, con una ilusión que hacia mucho que el joven agente no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Jack, estamos a punto de entrar en un lugar de mala muerte, donde se deben juntar todo tipo de personajes, seguramente muy poco respetables."

"Estoy seguro de eso. ¿No es genial?" Antes dejar que Ianto dijera algo, Jack le cogió de la mano y entró en el lugar. "Además, estamos hablando de Sherlock Holmes, ¿te lo puedes creer?"

En cuanto entraron en el almacen, los gritos de los asistentes ensordecieron a Ianto, pero Jack parecía estar en su salsa. Ianto aferró con fuerza su mano, no quería perderle de vista, pues no le gustaba el aspecto de ninguno de los tipos que estaba por ahí; al menos mientras estuviera con Jack, se sentía protegido por el capitán.

De repente los gritos se acallaron y los dos miraron hacia el mismo lugar donde estaban mirando el resto asistentes. Dos hombres entraron en una especie de ring de boxeo improvisado, a uno ya lo habían visto, pues se trataba del propio Holmes, al otro no lo habían visto en su corta estancia en aquel Londres victoriano, pero era bastante más grande que el detective, lo suficiente como para que la mayoría de los asistentes comenzaran a emitir sus apuestas en contra de Holmes.

"Lo va a matar, esta vez no va a salir de esta." Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Holmes va a probar su propia medicina esta vez, no puedo comprender porque viene aquí si no necesita el dinero." Ianto escuchó atentamente, mientras el resto de los hombres continuaban gritando sin parar.

"¿Este es el famoso Sherlock Holmes? ¿El que ayudaba a Scotland Yard y resolvió tantos crímenes? Jack este tipo es un loco que se dedica a jugarse todos los días la vida en un ring por el simple hecho de la adrenalina." Jack lo continuaba mirando, sonriente, encantado por estar ahí. "Vale, lo pillo, pero creo que no estaría mal encontrar al Doctor y a Rose, puede que se estén preocupando por nosotros."

"El Doctor sabe que estaremos bien." Jack tenía la mirada clavada en Holmes que estaba preparándose para el combate.

Le atraía ese hombre, le gustaba la idea de ese personaje que no sólo era un caballero, sino que además le gustaba meterse en los bajos fondos de la ciudad y divertirse un buen rato. Además le parecía sumamente atractivo, un hombre al que no le importaba especialmente su aspecto, con un encanto que el capitán no lograba identificar pero que le hacía sentirse terriblemente atraído hacia él.

"Jack, por favor, preferiría no estar aquí cuando estos hombres empiecen a beber más de la cuenta." Ianto se volvió hacia un hombre que no le quitaba la vista de encima en él y que no le gustaba nada la boca desdentada que le sonreía de una forma desagradable y obscena. "¡Oi!" Gritó cuando notó una que le rozaba el trasero y otra se dejaba caer sobre su entrepierna. "Mira Jack, se que estos sitios te entusiasman, pero sinceramente, empiezo a estar cansado de que me metan mano los desconocidos que pasan por aquí."

Sin embargo, Jack ya no le estaba haciendo caso, había soltado su mano sin decir nada y en el momento en el que había comenzado el combate, se había acercado todo posible a la arena para presenciarlo en primera fila.

Ianto suspiró, preguntándose porque el capitán tenía que hacerle siempre eso, meterlo en los peores lugares posibles, para luego olvidarse de él, como si simplemente fuera, un compañero más y no… Pero dejó de pensar en ello al escuchar una voz femenina que le llamaba desde atrás y que afortunadamente para él conocía.

"¡Ianto, Ianto!" Al darse la vuelta, el joven agente se encontró con Rose. "Menos mal que te encuentro. El Doctor y yo os perdimos de vista en cuanto empezasteis a correr. El Doctor dijo que tratándose del capitán estaríais bien, pero lo cierto es que no quería perderme estar cerca de alguien como Sherlock Holmes."

"No te pierdes mucho, gente borracha, algunos desperados buscando alguien con quien pasar la noche y un combate en el medio, en el que por cierto tienes a nuestro querido Holmes. Mirándole así no se diferencia mucho de una noche normal en un bar de Cardiff."

Rose se echó a reír; le gustaba aquel muchacho, porque al fin y al cabo era bastante parecido a ella, alguien normal, un ser humano de la tierra que había tenido una vida mundana hasta que había conocido a un hombre increíble del espacio. Estaba segura que se comprenderían perfectamente.

"¿Dónde está Jack?"

"Creeme, eso es algo que me encantarían saber a mi también." Ianto lo había perdido de vista, cuando Jack se había interesado especialmente en el combate y en cuanto se había internado entre la gente, lo había perdido completamente de vista.

Los gritos ensordecedores de la gente, llamaron su atención de nuevo, los dos miraron a la arena del ring y vieron que todo el mundo vitoreaba a Holmes, ante la alegría de los pocos que habían apostado por él y el estupor de los que habían perdido su dinero, el detective había ganado el combate en unos pocos minutos y apenas había recibido ningún solo golpe por parte de su adversario.

"¡Otra vez lo ha hecho! Empiezo a pensar que es un tipo invencible, tiene que tener algún truco." Jack escuchó decir a uno de los hombres que allí se amontonaban, mientras recordaba lo que le había visto hacer a Holmes. "Tal vez sea un truco y esté compinchazo con el tipo al que ha tumbado. Creo que tendríamos que hablar con él seriamente sobre el tema."

El hombre con su compañero al lado, dieron un paso adelante hacia el ring dispuestos a comenzar una pelea. Jack se puso en medio, justo delante de la puerta cerrándoles el paso.

"No es necesaria tanta agresividad amigos, el señor Holmes es un hombre muy inteligente y un gran luchador por lo que su técnica de combate está muy por encima de la de ustedes."

"Vaya así que tenemos aquí a un tipo que dice que podría derribar a nuestro amigo Holmes, ¿Qué tal si nos lo demuestra en lugar de usar tanta palabrería?"

En el interior del ring, recogiendo las ganancias de aquel primer combate, Holmes so volvió hacia aquella conversación que había llamado su atención. Ya se había fijado con anterioridad en el capitán, pero ahora le parecía un hombre mucho más interesante. Todos los que iban a ver un combate suyo, estaban esperando el momento en el que finalmente perdiera, verlo caer por una vez. Pero Jack era distinto y además parecía saber bien de lo que hablaba sobre la técnica de combate de Holmes.

El detective sonrió complacido, por fin conocía a alguien suficientemente interesante como para poner su atención sobre él. Se limpió el sudor de la cara y con un rápido movimiento que casi pilló desprevenido a Watson que lo observaba desde fuera del ring, le lanzó las ganancias que habían tenido.

"Cuídalas, creo que hoy va a haber otro combate."

"Holmes, el caso, la policía nos espera, les prometiste ayudarles y ya sabes que si no les echas una mano tardaran semanas, tal vez más en solucinar el caso."

Pero lo estaba intentando en vano, pues Holmes había puesto toda su atención en el extraño personaje de gabardina azul, revolver enfundado y que no deseaba mostrar, imagen muy cuidada y que apenas revelaba nada sobre si mismo y sobretodo de aspecto francamente atractivo.

El capitán le parecía un buen misterio para investigar.

"Tal vez los señores tengan razón. ¿Le apetecería demostrarme que ha visto mi técnica tal y como dice? A lo mejor podría enseñarme usted a mi algo." Jack se dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder contestar, alguien le empujó al interior del ring y entre otros dos hombres cerraron la puerta impidiéndole salir.

Si alguna vez se preguntaba como terminaba metiéndose en tantos líos aquella era la prueba de que los líos le perseguían a él.

"Antes de empezar, como no se donde viene usted, tiene alguna regla o condición que le gustaría poner."

Pese a que al principio estaba tenso por estar allí dentro, por no pasar desapercibido tal y como siempre le pedía el Doctor y por no saber donde estsaba Ianto al mirar a su alrededor, al mirar a Holmes a los ojos, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hombre sincero, un hombre que simplemente quería pelear con él por pasar un buen rato y que las apuestas ya le daban igual.

"No puede ser." Ianto no se lo podía creer, la última vez que había visto a Jack, estaba observando un combate de boxeo, ahora estaba dentro del combate de boxeo. Como pudo se fue abriendo paso entre los asistentes al combate y junto a Rose, consiguió llegar a la empalizada que rodeaba el ring. "Jack ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Jack se dio la vuelta y miró a sus dos amigos. "Sherlock Holmes quiere un combate conmigo, sinceramente esto me parece que mejor que una noche salvaje. ¿No te parece Ianto?"

Como una respuesta, el muchacho tan sólo pudo cazar al vuelo la gabardina de Jack, que consiguió plegar casi al vuelo y dejarla apoyada sobre su brazo sin una sola arruga. Para su sorpresa y celos que no quería mostrar, pero sobretodo para estupor un escozor en el estómago que le estaba haciendo sentir muy mal al Doctor, que acababa de llegar a donde estaba su compañera, Rose atrapó la camisa de Jack entre risas y con un coqueto guiño que le hizo el capitán.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Dijo el Doctor mirando alternativamente a Rose, que estaba plegando con mucho cuidado la camisa de su amigo y a Jack que estaba hablando en el interior del ring con su reciente amigo Sherlok Holmes.

"Nada, Jack acaba de meterse en un combate con apuestas, con la idea de que puede vencer a Holmes." El tono de Ianto era bastante despreocupado a esas alturas, había visto a Jack hacer tantas locuras a lo largo de los años, que no le importaba una más. "Digamos que Jack no puede permanecer entre la gente sin dejarse ver. Es algo innato en él." Ianto dejó de hablar al ver la forma en la que el capitán miraba a Holmes mientras hablaban, la forma en la que sonreía y peor aún, en la que se reía, pues le resultaba igual que la forma en la que había ligado con él. "Será posible…" Dio un paso adelante hacia Jack, pero el empujón que le dio alguien le hizo darse la vuelta.

"Perdone." Dijo un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta años. Su expresión no era muy amistosa, sino más bien uraña y terriblemente sospechosa para Ianto, como si ya supiera que aquel hombre estaba escondiendo algo.

"No se preocupe." Ianto se lo quedó mirando mientras desaparecía por entre la gente.

No estaba seguro si era que llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando con Jack o que realmente había algo extraño en aquel hombre, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ir tras él, que no le perdiera de vista o algo ocurriría.

Miró a Jack que se había colocado ya un rincón, dispuesto a comenzar el combate, ni si quiera le estaba prestando atención, así que podría seguir al hombre y tal vez volver, antes de que Jack notara su ausencia.

"Voy a salir un momento, si Jack vuelve dile que estoy de vuelta en un momento."

"¿Dónde vas? El combate está a punto de empezar y Jack necesita que le animemos."

Mientras la escuchaba hablar, Ianto observó un momento a Jack, definitivamente el capitán no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia a su lado, pues estaba muy entretenido observando a Holmes, así que no le echaría demasiado de menos si desaparecía unos minutos.

"Jack estará bien sin mi y creo… no se, no estoy del todo seguro, que puede haber algún caso para nosotros aquí, tal vez no hayamos aparecido en este momento y lugar porque si."

"Suena interesante, voy a avisar al Doctor."

"No da igual, quiero hacer esto yo solo." Dijo Ianto cuando en realidad quiera decir que quería demostrarle a Jack que podía ser tan bueno como el mismísimo Sherlok Holmes.

Rose miró al Doctor un momento, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jack. "Sabes lo que te digo, que tienes razón, algo me dice, después de tantos viajes con el Doctor, que la TARDIS nunca para en un lugar y un tiempo porque si. ¿Aceptas una compañera?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?"

Los dos jóvenes se apartaron del ring en el mismo momento en el que comenzaba el combate. El hombre al que perseguía Ianto estaba justo al fondo, a punto de salir del almacen, no podían perderlo de vista o se habría acabado su caso.

Con cierta dificultad, consiguieron atravesar la muralla de gente y llegar a la misma puerta, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde. Pero allí lo vieron, dando la vuelta a la esquina. Echaron a correr y se metieron por el mismo sitio que lo había hecho el hombre.

Pero allí no estaba, se dieron la vuelta, pensando que tal vez se habían metido por el callejón equivocado después de todo, pero al hacerlo dos hombres aparecieron delante de ellos.

"Os dije que el chico nos seguiría, pero no esperaba que nos trajera compañía, esto es mejor de lo que pensaba." Dijo uno de ellos mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia los dos jóvenes.

"Lo siento, creo que nos hemos perdido." Dijo Rose tratando de encontrar una escapatoria, pues no les gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando aquello.

"No, no, la verdad es que habéis llegado al lugar adecuado."

Ninguno de los dos pudo contestar nada más, pues un momento más tarde algo contundente golpeó contra sus cabezas y todos se volvió negro.

Jack paró dos golpes y trató de asestar un derechazo sobre la mandíbula de Holmes, pero el detective también lo esquivó. Los dos rieron, pues se lo estaban pasando francamente bien. Con un movimiento rápido, Holmes se golpeó en la mejilla haciéndole tambalear, pero Jack se mantuvo en pie y pudo devolverle el golpe, pero esta vez en el estómago. Los golpes por ambas partes continuaron llegando, pero ninguno de los pensaba darse por vencido.

Las voces a su alrededor no le dejaban escuchar ninguna conversación en concreto, pero fue una voz por encima de las demás la que le llamó la atención mientras esquivaba un nuevo golpe.

"¡Rose, Rose! ¿Dónde estás?"

Mientras Holmes se recuperaba de un nuevo golpe, muy poco certero por parte de Jack, que estaba perdiendo la concentración en el combate, el capitán miró hacia donde estaban sus compañeros unos pocos minutos antes y donde ahora tan sólo estaba el Doctor, que miraba con total nerviosismo a su alrededor, buscando a una desaparecida Rose.

"Jack, se que te lo estás pasando muy bien y siento estropearte la fiesta… bueno no lo siento." Jack dejó de prestar atención al combate y puso todos sus sentidos sobre el Doctor, que cada vez sonaba más asustado. "Rose ha desaparecido, no la veo por ninguna parte y teniendo en cuenta la clase de gente que viene por aquí."

"¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? Doctor estaba contigo." Jack miró a los dos lados del Doctor y se dio cuenta que Rose no era la única que había desaparecido. "¿Doctor donde está Ianto?"

Entonces ocurrió, se estaba preocupando tanto por las personas que le importaban, que no se dio cuenta que Holmes se había recuperado por completo. Tan sólo vio su sombra abalanzarse sobre él y al darse la vuelta, Holmes le asestó un duro golpe en el estómago que le hizo doblarse y un momento más tarde otro en el rostro, que le hizo perder la noción del espacio tiempo durante un segundo, el suficiente para que Holmes le quitara los pies del suelo y cayera sin más.

Todo el mundo vitoreo al campeón imbatido, pero Holmes se acercó a Jack que parecía no estar en lo que celebraba en ese momento y que se levantaba raudo, yendo hasta el Doctor. Vio la camisa y la gabardina apoyadas en los maderos y se dirigió al Doctor.

"¿Cómo que han desaparecido? Doctor, no pueden haber desaparecido así como así." Igual que había hecho un momento antes el Doctor miró a su alrededor, pero esta vez, Jack pudo ver a un hombre que desde la puerta hacia señas a otro. De la misma forma que le había ocurrido a Ianto, sintió que aquello no iba bien y con un salto pasó por encima de las maderas.

"¿Estás bien amigo? Deberías descansar." Escuchó decir a Holmes desde atrás, pero no le hizo caso. "¡Eh! ¿Te ocurre algo?"

Uno tras otro, Jack, el Doctor, Holmes y Watson tras su amigo salieron del almacen que poco a poco se estaba vaciando. El instinto llevó, sin que ninguno de los hombres dijera nada a todos hasta un callejón, en el que vieron un grupo de cinco hombres en medio un carro.

Tanto Jack como el Doctor ahogaron un grito al ver a sus jóvenes compañeros, inconscientes en el interior del carro que ya se había peusto en marcha. Tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto, pues cuatro de los hombres comenzaron a dispararles para ganar un poco de tiempo y poder salir de allí.

"Jack cuidado." Dijo el Doctor, pero su amigo ya estaba en medio de la calle, viendo como el carro se alejaba a gran velocidad. "Los encontraremos, Jack, vamos a encontrarlos."

"Lo se. ¡Ianto te encontraré!" Se descubrió a si mismo gritando, pues por primera vez, el corazón se le encogió y sintió esa horrible sensación de agobio por pensar que podía perder para siempre a Ianto, que podía perder a la persona de la que estaba enamorado, sin tan siquiera habérselo dicho. "¡Te encontraré!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha sido culpa mía." Jack se dejó caer en el sillón, mientras el Doctor, Holmes y Watson lo contemplaban en silencio. "Me comporté como un crío en el ring, no debí alejarme de vosotros."

"Vamos Jack, eso no es cierto." El Doctor se sentó a su lado, pese a lo preocupado que se sentía por haber perdido a Rose, necesitaba a Jack completamente preparado para traerla a ella y a Ianto de vuelta. "Mira, llevo mucho tiempo viajando con Rose y no es la primera vez que se ha metido en problemas, si tuviera que sentirme así de mal cada vez que…"

"Doctor, nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo, ¿Crees que no se como de mal te sientes por pensar que no puedas recuperar a Rose? Estamos hablando de Londres y sus alrededores, se trata de una extensión demasiado grande terreno y ni siquiera sabemos lo que quieren de ellos. ¿Además quien se los iba a llevar?"

Los dos guardaron silencio, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraban en un camino sin salida, no tenían pruebas que les llevaran en ninguna dirección, pero al mismo tiempo no podían aceptar la idea de haber perdido a sus compañeros por un simple despiste.

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso."

El Doctor y Jack miraron a Holmes, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio escuchándoles. Apenas les conocía, los había conocido hacía unas pocas horas, pero había algo en aquellos extraños, que le gustaba, algo que le atraía, que le llamaba la atención de ellos.

"¿Sabes quien quiere a nuestros amigos?"

"Tal vez no pueda ser tan exacto como eso, pero creo que podría saber más o menos el lugar a donde los han llevado." De nuevo ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, esperando algo que les pudiera ayudar en su búsqueda. "Se han ido hacia el norte y por lo que he podido ver eran al menos siete personas, no va a ser fácil esconderse y menos con dos rehenes. Por allí no hay nada y cuando digo nada es nada, la ciudad termina allí y tan sólo quedan un par de casas vacías y algunos almacenes viejos a punto de derrumbarse. Si yo tuviera que esconderme en algún sitio, escogería el más alejado de todos esos almacenes o al menos alguno apartado de la vista de todo el mundo."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueden querer de ellos?" Jack se levantó y un momento más tarde lo hizo el Doctor, los dos estaban nerviosos, alterados incluso, pero al menos ahora sabían un lugar hacia el que podían ir.

"Si hubiera reconocido a alguno de los tipos, seguramente podría daros una respuesta al respecto, pero no he podido ver el rostro de ninguno de ellos. En cuanto a lo que quieren de vuestros amigos. Cualquier cosa sería posible, no sabría deciros."

"Yo tal vez pueda ayudar en eso." Watson fue el siguiente en hablar, al mismo tiempo que lanzó un pequeño objeto a manos de Jack. "Se le cayó a uno de los tipos, lo encontré en el suelo. Por lo que he oído, suele ser usado en ritos antiguos, relacionados con ciertas creencias en la resurrección. Nada comprobado por supuesto y como médico no voy a decir que crea que eso es cierto. Pero se de gente que práctica estos rituales."

Jack y el Doctor miraron el pequeño objeto, se trataba de una estrella de cinco puntas invertida, metida en el centro de una circunferencia. No era la primera vez que Jack veía una cosa así. En sus muchos años viviendo en la tierra lo había visto a lo largo de generaciones de supuestos magos y hechiceros, que buscaban saber que había más allá de la vida terrenal.

"¿Sabes para que sirve?" Preguntó el Doctor ante la sonrisa en los labios de Jack.

"Demasiado bien y creo que en cierta forma yo soy culpable de las creencias en este objeto. Es posible que los primeros que lo usaron para la reencarnación de alguien, me vieran volver a la vida con él en la mano." El Doctor exasperado, dejó que el capitán siguiera hablando. "Estaba un poco bebido, tal vez demasiado y quería divertirme, no puedo decir que por aquel entonces fuera tan responsable y prudente como ahora y les dije que me había convertido en la reencarnación del padre de uno de ellos. Debo decir que se creyeron mis palabras sin problemas."

"Jack…"

"No voy a decir que esté orgulloso de esos momentos de mi vida, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora lo único que me importa es salvar a Ianto y a Rose, antes de que formen parte de ese ritual."

"¿Significa eso que sabes como se lleva a cabo ese ritual?"

"No con certeza, pero si se con seguridad que es necesaria la sangre de aquella persona que vaya a servir como recipiente del alma resucitada." Los dos amigos guardaron silencio y ambos trataron de ocultar su estremecimiento al pensar en lo que podía ocurrirles a sus compañeros si no llegaban a tiempo para rescatarles.

"Bueno, pues entonces mejor será ponernos en marcha para sacarlos de allí cuanto antes." Holmes se dirigió a la puerta, sin asegurarse que los demás le seguían.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Holmes se volvió hacia Jack.

"Mi plan es ir allí, buscar a vuestros amigos y liberarlos, antes de que nadie les haga daño."

Jack y el Doctor se miraron, aquello no podía ser verdad, no se trataba más de un par completamente alocado y sin sentido, un plan que ponía en peligro la vida de las personas que querían. Estaban en apuros y nadie más podía ayudarles, pero de ahí a llevar a cabo el plan de Holmes, era más de lo ninguno de ellos podría haber llegado a pensar.

Pero entonces, Jack se dio cuenta que no había otra forma. Si perdían más tiempo en intentar averiguar todo lo que pudieran sobre la gente que tenían prisioneros a Rose y Ianto, sus compañeros podían terminar malheridos o incluso peor aún. No había tiempo que perder y después de todo, a él mismo podría habérsele pasado por la cabeza ese mismo plan cinco minutos más tarde.

"Brillante." Dijo por fin el Doctor, describiendo el mismo pensamiento que ahora tenía Jack en su mente. "Ridículamente brillante. Me gusta. Ahora solo nos queda saber donde los tienen."

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba llegar a saber donde estaba Rose secuestrada. Siempre había creído que había algo muy grande que los unía, algo que estaba más allá del simple cariño o la tremenda amistad, algo de lo que ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero que los dos sabían que estaba allí.

Por eso, estaba convencido que podría encontrarla, que el destino, la lógica o el azar haría que se encontraran. Pero aún así tenía miedo. Ya la había perdido una vez y no estaba seguro de poder soportar que eso ocurriera de nuevo, que la perdiera y sobretodo que la perdiera por no haber estado pendiente de ella todo lo que debía, por haber cometido un error que parecía de principiante.

Jack por su parte que también se mantenían en silencio mientras comenzaba su andanza por las calles de aquel antiguo Londres, no podía estar más preocupado por Ianto.

Al fin y al cabo su compañero no estaba acostumbrado a viajar por el espacio-tiempo, no era su mundo y de todas formas, el capitán había sido el que no le había hecho caso, que le había dejado solo en medio de toda aquella gente durante el combate y el muchacho, seguramente celoso por el comportamiento de Jack hacia Holmes había decidido tomar la iniciativa y comenzar su propia investigación.

No había nadie más responsable sobre lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Ianto, que el propio Jack. Si el muchacho salía herido, sería por su culpa, cualquier cosa que le ocurriera, sería culpa suya; no había nada más que decir y por mucho que el Doctor intentara quitarle hierro al asunto, Jack sabía asumir sus culpas.

"¿Os dedicáis siempre a esto? ¿Viajáis por el tiempo y os metéis en problemas?" Preguntó Holmes con curiosidad.

"Esto más bien eran unas vacaciones, nada de trabajo." El Doctor miró a Jack, no se acordaba ya, era cierto, él les había invitado a él y a Ianto a la TARDIS, si hubiera sabido que algo así podía haber ocurrido. "Aunque no han salido como esperábamos."

"Ya hemos llegado. Se de alguien que nos puede ayudar a saber donde están vuestros amigos."

Jack y el Doctor miraron al cartel de la puerta, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"Madame Christina, veo tu destino por un módico precio."

- o -

Las cuerdas que apretaban sus muñecas y le impedían moverse le estaban haciendo daño. Volvió a intentar quitárselas, pero todo lo que conseguía Ianto era que las laceraciones fueran más profundas todavía.

"Deja de intentarlo, jamás conseguirás soltarte." Rose estaba enfrente de él y aunque intentaba no desmotrarlo, su rostro mostraba lo asustada que estaba.

A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, apenas podían ver la habitación en la que se encontraban, pero si que escuchaban gotas cayendo al suelo, como si de una tubería se tratara.

Allí atado, con las manos por encima de su cabeza, Ianto sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía. De nuevo intentó soltarse, pero cada intento era un nuevo fracaso. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que encontrar a Jack y juntos tenían que acabar con la gente que le había secuestrado. T

enía que demostrarle al capitán, que estaba a la misma altura que el Doctor, que podía ser su compañero igual que Jack lo había sido del Doctor. Si quería que Jack lo quisiera de verdad y que algún día demostrara sus sentimientos hacia él, tenía que verle como un igual y ser secuestrado a la primera de cambio, para que Jack tuviera que rescatarle, no era un buen principio para eso.

"El Doctor y Jack vendrán pronto y nos sacarán de aquí." Ianto asintió, si algo tenía seguro era que Jack jamás lo dejaría tirado. "Deben estar muy nerviosos ahora mismo preguntándose donde estamos."

"Jack no es de los que se ponen nerviosos con facilidad."

"No puedes decir eso. Jack nunca había pasado por nada como esto ¿verdad? ¿Alguna te ha perdido porque hayas sido secuestrado? Jack te quiere de eso no me cabe ninguna duda, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta como te mira? Antes era así como miraba al Doctor, cuando estábamos los tres juntos, los dos mirábamos así al Doctor, te lo digo por experiencia, pero ahora… Jack ha cambiado desde que estás con él; tal vez él intente negarlo, tal vez intente ser el mismo que yo conocí hace años, pero te puedo asegurar que no es así. Jack está enamorado de ti."

Ianto no pudo contestar, pues una puerta a su espalda se abrió en ese momento y dos hombres entraron en la habitación. Uno de ellos llevaba un enorme cuchillo y los dos se arrodillaron junto a ellos.

"Me alegra ver que os habéis despertado, así podréis formar parte directa del ritual.

"¿De que está hablando?" Ianto forcejeó una vez más, pero de nuevo no consiguió nada.

"Habéis sido elegidos para traer al mundo a la reencarnación de nuestro fundador, vosotros seréis los que le daréis vida, con vuestro cuerpo y vuestra sangre." El hombre mostró el cuchillo y los dos jóvenes se estremecieron.

"¿Eso que quiere decir?"

El hombre sonrió. "Significa que dentro de dos noche, cuando llegue la luna llena, vuetros cuerpos se juntaran para dar vida a la criatura que tendrá en su interior el alma de nuestro padre fundador. Seréis sus padres.

"Me siento alagado, pero creo que soy muy joven para ser padre."

El hombre se acercó a Ianto y tomó su rostro en su mano.

"Nadie a dicho que puedas elegir y mucho menos he dicho que seas necesario una vez que vuestro encuentro tenga como resultado la concepción de nuestro líder." Ianto tragó salivo, pues eso significaba que no le quedaban muchas oportunidades de salir de allí con vida. "Trae el cuchillo."

A la vista de Ianto, el cuchillo parecía más grande lo que había visto en un principio y todavía más cuando vio al hombrea acercarlo a su brazo.

"Lo primero es coger tu sangre y ofrecer el sacrificio." Rasgó la camisa de Ianto y vio que el muchacho se estremecía.

"Me gustaba esta camisa y por si no lo sabe, no es nada barata."

Sin embargo el hombre hizo oídos sordos y sin más, hizo una incisión en su brazo y deslizó el cuchillo hasta convertirla en una herida bastante grande y profunda. Ianto se mordió el labio, no le iba a dar el gusto de oírlo gritar, aunque el dolor se había hecho casi insoportable. El hombre puso un pequeño recipiente bajo el muchacho y observó como la sangre comenzaba a caer sobre él.

"Cuando hayamos recolectado la sangre, comenzara todo el ritual."

Asustado, Ianto miró la sangre, y se preguntó si tal vez, tenían intención de permitir que se desangrara y si Jack lo iba a encontrar así, como un muñeco roto, frío y pálido al que no había podido salvar. Sin duda, eso sería devastador para el capitán


	4. Chapter 4

El bosque, tupido con todos aquellos árboles les protegía. Habían hecho fuego, pues la noche era fría y todos permanecían en silencio, con la mirada fija en las llamas que crepitaban delante de ellos. Jack no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo ocurrido había sido culpa suya. Sentía que se había comportado como un arrogante.

"Tenía que haber sabido que algún día pasaría esto." Dijo por fin, sin levantar la mirada del fuego. Sin que ninguno de sus compañeros de campamento preguntara, continuó hablando. "Nunca me había parado a pensar que ser… que ser yo mismo pudiera traerme tantos problemas."

"Vamos Jack, no seas así contigo mismo." Le dijo el Doctor. "Esto ha sido culpa de los dos. Vamos por el universo, pensando que no nos va a ocurrir nada, llevamos a nuestros compañeros y cuando nos damos la vuelta, les ha ocurrido algo. Creo que siempre he sabido que algo así tenía que ocurrir algún día."

"No podéis ser tan duros con vosotros mismos." Jack y el Doctor levantaron la mirada hacia Holmes. "Nos dedicamos a esto, investigamos crímenes, nos metemos en líos y podemos estar en problemas. Vuestros amigos saben lo que hacen, no les habéis obligado a venir aquí."

Jack se preguntó si eso realmente verdad, si no había obligado de alguna forma a Ianto a seguirle, porque el muchacho se sentía celoso del Doctor y porque quería pasar más tiempo con él. Tal vez le había presionado demasiado o tal vez, había creído que su relación con Ianto era como todas las anteriores que había tenido en los últimos años, simple sexo esporádico, pero nada de sentimiento.

Sonrió con amargura, por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

"Jack, sabemos que los vamos a recuperar sanos y salvos ¿verdad?"

Jack se volvió hacia el Doctor, preguntándose como hacía su amigo para ser siempre tan optimista. Le había enseñado bien, pero había ocasiones, terribles momentos en los que ser optimista, no era nada fácil para Jack.

"Lo se, Doctor, pero…"

"Nada de peros. Sabemos hacia donde han ido, sabemos donde tienen a vuestros amigos y vamos a suponer que están vivos, pues no sabemos lo contrario. Así que lo mejor será descansar, pronto amanecerá y tenemos que preparar un plan para atacar."

Tanto el Doctor como Jack miraron a Holmes. Definitivamente, aquel hombre les gustaba, tenía parte de los dos, el optimismo del Doctor y el carisma de Jack, que hacía que los dos, de alguna forma más o menos física, se sintieran atraídos hacia él. El detective se preparó para dormir y junto a él se fue su compañero Watson, que apenas había dicho nada en toda la noche, era un hombre mucho más reservado, pero tanto el capitán como el Doctor se habían dado cuenta de la forma en la que Watson miraba a su compañero.

Los dos amigos se quedaron solos frente al fuego, cada unos perdido dentro de sus propios pensamientos, dentro de su propio dolor, por el mal que los dos creían que habían hecho. Temían haberse creído dioses frente a sus compañeros, que podían hacer lo que quisieran sin miedo a las consecuencias, que muy a su pesar, habían pagado Ianto y Rose.

"¿Has hablado ya con Rose?" El Doctor miró a Jack, preguntándose que era lo que se refería. "Cuando os dejé, creía que no tardarías mucho en decirle que estabas enamorado de ella, que la querías y que querías pasar toda su vida con ella." Jack mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pues había dicho justo lo que tantas veces había temido decirle a Ianto, por miedo a mostrar sus propios sentimientos.

"No es tan sencillo Jack."

"Ya, ya se me la historia, porque te recuerdo que no puedo morir y por si no te has dado cuenta, también tengo a alguien que está en peligro por mi culpa, por quererme demasiado."

"No es tan sencillo." Volvió a repetir el Doctor, con mayor contundencia esta vez.

"Claro que lo es, quieres a Rose, pues se lo dices y sois felices. ¿A que te tienes miedo a que se acabe? Si se acabará, en setenta, ochenta años a lo sumo y volverás a estar sólo. Es duro lo se y nunca te a acostumbras a perder a la gente, pero es lo que hay. Si de verdad la quieres, díselo, porque puede que un día sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo."

"Lo dices como si ya te hubiera pasado."

Jack se tumbó en la hierba. Entre los árboles podía ver las estrellas en el cielo, sonrió con ternura, preguntándose si toda la gente que había perdido en todos sus años de existencia, estaría allí arriba, cada uno en una estrella, observándole, amándole todavía u odiándole por haber permitido que murieran.

"Supongo que no me conoces tan bien como crees." Dijo el capitán resignado. "Lo digo en serio Doctor, espero que cuando los recuperemos, le digas a Rose lo que sientes, no vaya a ser que un día tengas que arrepentirte."

El Doctor no contestó, pues reconocer que tenía miedo de expresar a la persona que más quería lo que realmente sentía por ella, le daba todavía más pavor. Pero también sabía que Jack tenía razón. Si se paraba a pensar en todas las veces que había estado a punto de perder a Rose sin decirle lo que sentía por ella, sin ser sincero y decirle que estaba enamorado, entonces se sentía delante de un enorme acantilado, por la sola de perderla sin más.

No volvieron a hablar durante el resto de la noche, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. No podían dejar de pensar lo que pasaría con ellos sin llegaban tarde, si ya los habían matado cuando llegaban, si por su culpa perdían a las personas más importante de sus vidas en ese momento. Sabían perfectamente que era mejor no pensar en ello, pero no podían evitarlo.

- o -

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Rose, en voz suficientemente baja, como para que sus captores no la escucharan.

Durante gran parte la noche había contemplando a Ianto y se había sorprendido al ver que el muchacho no se había quejado apenas por la pérdida de sangre. Se preguntó como sería Ianto antes de conocer al capitán, pues ahora se daba cuenta, que se parecía mucho a él. Veía su mismo comportamiento, intentando ser fuerte, incluso en las peores situaciones, incluso, al igual que Jack intentaba protegerla, aun cuando no podía hacer nada.

"He estado mejor y la verdad es que me va a dar bastante pena tirar esta camisa, fue un regalo."

"¿Un regalo de Jack?"

"Jack no es de los que hace regalos, digamos que eso sería demasiado intimo para su gusto. No, me la regalo mi hermana las navidades pasadas. No nos vemos mucho, pero la adoro."

"Jack te quiere, aunque no te haga regalos, aparentemente."

"¿A que te refieres?" Mientras hablaba, Ianto tiró de las argollas que aprisionaban sus manos, pero tan sólo consiguió hacerse daño a si mismo, por lo que tuvo que detenerse y aceptar que no iban a poder salir de allí hasta que Jack y el Doctor los rescataran.

"Se que Jack no es los que te regalará una camisa o un reloj por tu cumpleaños y estoy segura que la palabra aniversario no entra en su vocabulario. Pero dime una cosa, ¿cuantas noches te ha llevado, a ti solo, sin el resto del equipo a una misión? ¿Cuántas veces te ha mostrado algo increíble y que pensabas que no podía ser real? Jack no es como los demás hombres, pero eso no significa que no sepa demostrar que te quiere."

Ianto miró a la chica, aunque apenas podía verla en las sombras de la madrugaba. Sabía que no estaba hablando solo de Jack, que no se trataba de que fuera una experta en la forma de ser del capitán, sino que había algo más, pues también estaba hablando por si misma, sobre el Doctor.

"Nos van sacar a de aquí. Jack nunca me ha fallado y mira que me he metido en problemas." Ianto recordó a Lisa y se sorprendió de que Jack no lo matara aquel día, sino que al contrario, le devolviera la vida.

"Lo se, confío en Jack y en el Doctor."

Al escuchar los pasos de gente acercándose, los dos dejaron de hablar y esperaron para ver lo que ocurría. Dos hombres entraron en el almacén, el primero de ellos, se acercó a Ianto y se arrodilló frente a él. Le sonrió, pero no consiguió parecer menos desagradable de lo que era, con aquella enorme cicatriz que le recorría casi todo el rostro. El otro hombre, se quedó atrás, era mucho más grande y sin duda ejercía de guardaespaldas del primero.

"Ha llegado el momento."

"¿Vais a soltarnos? Sinceramente os lo agradeceríamos mucho." Rose sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Ianto.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó el primero de los hombres, mostrando un pequeño cuenco que su compañero le puso en las manos. Los dos se movían de una forma demasiado ceremonial para el gusto de Ianto, pues eso no podía significar nada bueno para ellos. "La luna estará llena esta noche en el cenit del cielo. Entonces será cuando nuestro amado señor será engendrado de nuevo."

"Cuando dice engendrado, ¿se refiere a que Rose y yo nos acostemos? Porque sinceramente no creo que a nuestras parejas les parezca bien." Siempre lo hacía ,cuando más aterrado estaba cuando, creí que estaba demasiado cerca de morir, Ianto siempre usaba el sarcasmo para sentirse mejor. Aunque la mirada que le lanzó su secuestrador para que dejara de hablar, no le ayudó nada.

"Será esta noche, pero primero tenemos que hacer que tu cuerpo y tu alma tienen que estar preparados para traer a este mundo todo el poder que nuestros maestro nos dejó cuando murió." Después de eso, dijo una letanía que Ianto no pudo comprender, pero que se parecía demasiado a los ritos satánicos de los que tanto había leído en los últimos años. "Tu sangre ha sido mezclada con el elixir que él nos dejó para traerlo de vuelta. Bébelo y durante el día de hoy tu cuerpo recibirá el poder que necesitas para nuestro amo."

"No voy a beberlo, no me sienta nada bien el alcohol con el estómago vacío."

"Bebe." El hombre, sujetó el rostro de Ianto y le acercó el recipiente, que tenía un líquido de color verdoso en su interior, el olor, que estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar, tampoco fue una gran ayuda.

Apretó con fuerza los labios, no pensaba beber aquello, porque había visto demasiadas veces Indiana Jones y el templo maldito y no quería tener que arrancarle el corazón a nadie. Rose vio al enorme tipo que estaba detrás de su líder y vio que este le hacía una señal. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Ianto y le apretó la garganta con fuerza, hasta dejarle sin respiración y obligarle a abrir la boca.

El líquido comenzó a caer en el interior de su boca y sintió que le abrasaba, quería escupirlo, tenía que hacerlo salir de allí o de lo contrario, quemaría su traquea. Intentó moverse, revolverse, pero las esposas en sus muñecas y la terrible mano, que más bien le parecía una zarpa alrededor de su cuello, no le permitieron hacer nada. estaba perdido, tan sólo podía esperar a que aquel líquido entrara en su cuerpo y no le matara.

"Está hecho. Ahora solo nos queda esperar."

Los dos hombres se separaron de Ianto y sin esperar, como si ya supieran la reacción que iba a producir en el muchacho. Se marcharon y cerraron la puerta de golpe, dejando de nuevo a sus prisioneros en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

"Ianto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Rose, al ver que su compañero de cautiverio se había quedado completamente inmóvil. "¿Ianto? Vamos dime algo, por favor, no me asustes."

Ianto tosió con fuerza, apenas podía respirar y mucho menos de escuchar lo que Rose le estaba diciendo. La garganta le ardía y los pulmones parecía que se habían convertido en llamaradas de fuego en su interior. Intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que conseguir mantener la calma, para volver a respirar. Pensó en Jack en que estaría cerca, en que estará buscando la mejor forma de entrar en aquel lugar y salvarle. Jack le quería, nunca le había abandonado, ni en los peores momentos, no iba a hacerlo ahora.

"Ianto."

"Estoy aquí, todavía estoy aquí."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"No lo se, pero ahora mismo me alegro de tener estas esposas, no me gustaría estar suelo en el caso de me convierta en Hulk o algo parecido, no me gustaría hacerte daño."

"Se que no me harías daño."

Ianto protestó al notar un terrible dolor en el vientre, como si le hubieran dado una patada. "No estaría tan seguro. No se lo que me han dado pero no creo que me vaya a ayudar a hacer la digestión precisamente." De nuevo el dolor se apoderó de él, pero logró controlarse, no quería asustar a Rose.

"Jack y el Doctor estarán aquí pronto."

"Lo se." No estaba del todo seguro sobre eso, pero Jack era su única esperanza. El miedo se apoderó de él. Nunca había estado solo, lejos del capitán, en una situación semejante, Jack estaba ahí, continuamente, para salvarle. Tan sólo esperaba que esa no fuera la excepción y Jack llegara tiempo, antes de que lo fuera que le estaba ocurriendo, terminara por matarle, o algo peor. "Lo se."


	5. Chapter 5

Por más que lo intentara, Ianto se sentía completamente incapaz de calificar el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Apenas podía respirar, cada vez que lo intentaba, sentía que todo él comenzaba a arder. Sus brazos y piernas se habían convertido en auténtica plastilina que alguien fuera de su cuerpo trataba de moldear. Estaba seguro que tenía fiebre, pues el sudor que caía por su frente estaba empezando a hacer que sus ojos escocieran.

"Ianto."

Podía escuchar la voz de Rose muy cerca de él, pero no era en absoluto consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Se imaginaba, que así debía sentirse la gente de después de ingerir ciertas drogas. Porque en realidad se trataba de eso, le habían drogado con una sustancia que desconocía y ahora estaba en mitad de todos sus efectos.

"Ianto, dime algo por favor."

Rose miró a su compañero de prisión. No podía creer lo absolutamente pálido que estaba, tanto que si dejara de moverse, parecía estar muerto. ¿Y si era eso lo que habían hecho? ¿Y si re realidad lo que querían era matarlos para hacer su ritual?

Se estremeció con el solo pensamiento de estar a punto de morir. No era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación similar, pero en todas las anteriores, había estado seguro que el Doctor estaría con ella y la salvaría. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la horrible sensación, de que el Doctor no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla de aquel seguro y horrible destino que se venía encima.

Por eso, tenía que hacer algo por ella misma, tenía que impedir que aquella gente llevara cabo sus terribles planes; pero para ello necesitaría la ayuda de Ianto, que cada vez que lo miraba parecía encontrarse peor.

"Se que lo estás pasando mal, bueno no lo se, porque no se lo que te han, pero si queremos salir de aquí vas a tener que echarme una mano." Esperó un momento, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Crees que puedes soltarte de las ataduras?"

Rose lo había intentado, pero en su caso, le habían atado con unas cadenas, cuyos grilletes estaban muy bien sujetos a sus pequeñas muñecas, por lo que lo único que conseguía, era hacerse daño al intentar soltarse.

"Ni siquiera puedo sentir las manos. Es como si no hubiera nada más debajo de mi cuello." Ianto protestó en voz baja, pues las pocas fuerzas que tenía, no le dejaban hacer nada más. "Ahora mismo todo lo que desaría sería morirme."

"Vamos no digas eso. El Doctor y Jack…"

"Si, si lo se, Jack vendrá a buscarme. Ya he pensado en eso; pero también he pensado si estaré vivo para entonces. Rose, no se lo que me han dado siento como si me estuviera devorando por dentro y no se cuanto más voy a poder aguantar."

Pese a estar aterrorizada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Rose consiguió mantener la compostura, al fin y al cabo tenía que hacerlo por el bien de los dos y por conseguir mantener a Ianto vivo, durante el mayor tiempo posible.

"Confío en el Doctor y en Jack, se que llegarán y que nos sacarán de esta."

De repente la cabeza de Ianto cayó, como si de una marioneta a la que hubieran dejado tirado en el suelo se tratara. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y la respiración se hizo más pesada, como si en realidad, no consiguiera hacer que el aire penetrara en sus pulmones. El cuerpo del joven agente se convulsionó con violencia, tanta que Rose creyó que se soltaría sólo las ataduras de sus muñecas.

"¡Ianto! Ianto ¿Qué te ocurre?"

No dijo nada más, pues en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta del almacén y dos hombres entraron. Se detuvieron en la puerta y los miraron a ellos dos. Rose contuvo el aliento, intentando hacerse una idea sobre lo que les iban hacer.

El lugar estaba extremadamente oscuro, por lo que apenas podía ver nada y mucho menos podía ver la expresión en los rostros de aquellos dos hombres.

"Ha llegado la hora, el sol está a punto de salir, es hora de hacer que nuestro señor vuelva a la vida."

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia ellos, cada uno hacia uno de sus prisioneros, moviéndose como si de autómatas se tratara. Eso le dio que pensar a Rose. ¿Y si también estaban drogados o influenciados de alguna forma por su líder? Al fin y al cabo así funcionaban muchas de las sectas, no tenía porque ser diferente.

"¿Qué es lo que queréis de nosotros?" Protestó Rose, mirando continuamente a Ianto, que había quedado completamente inconsciente.

"No se te ha dado permiso para hablar, pues tan sólo eres necesaria para hacer volver a este mundo a nuestro señor. Luego serás honrada con la más ceremonial de las muertes posibles."

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad vais a usarme como incubadora? Es asqueroso." El hombre sonrí, como si ya pusiera que esa iba a ser la respuesta de la muchacha "Y si ese va a ser mi cometido, ¿para que lo queréis a él?"

Nada más terminar de hacer aquella pregunta, Rose se dio cuenta, ella sola, de la respuesta. Miró a Ianto, esperaba que el muchacho estuviera despierto, que su mirada de ojos azules le hiciera sentir mejor, pero en lugar de eso, tan sólo pudo ver al otro hombre que agachado hasta Ianto le estaba soltando las ataduras.

"Estáis completamente locos, todos vosotros estáis locos."

"Se está despertando." Sentenció el hombre que acababa de soltar a Ianto.

Rose miró a su amigo tendido en el suelo, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a volver en si. Se movía lentamente, como si no fuera capaz, todavía, de controlar su propio cuerpo. La chica lo miró, esperaba escucharle decir alguno de sus sarcasmos producidos por el miedo.

Pero en lugar de eso, el agente se comenzó a levantar, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Las manos también las apoyó en las manos y levantó la mirada hacia Rose. Pero no era él, no era el Ianto con el que había estado pasando aquellas terribles horas Rose. Creía conocerlo bien y sabía que ese no era el mismo muchacho.

No era la misma expresión de miedo en su rostro, que trataba de ocultar continuamente con su encantador sentido del humor, no eran aquellos ojos azules, de los que tenía ninguna duda que Jack se abría enamorado.

No, era otra persona y su mirada sin vida en sus ojos aterró a Rose. Ianto se levantó y comenzó a moverse hacia ella, con pasos de autómata, igual que había visto en el comportamiento de los dos captores que todavía estaban allí, mirando la escena en silencio, sin hacer nada.

Ianto caminó hacia ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonrió. Rose vio entonces en su rostro el gesto más desagradable que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar, proveniente de aquella sonrisa, tan poco humana.

"Ianto, escúchame. Esta gente te ha drogado, se lo que quieren y no tienes porque hacerlo." La voz se le quebró al ver que Ianto seguía adelante, pues parecía no que no había escuchado ni un palabra de lo que había dicho. "Nos quieren hacer daño, pero nos quieren vivos y si no haces lo que te piden, no podrán matarnos."

"Yo que tu no gastarías saliva. Tu amigo no puede oírte, ahora forma parte de la conciencia de nuestro señor y su misión, como la tuya es traerlo de vuelta a este mundo para que nos gobierne para siempre."

"Ianto, tienes que escucharme." El muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella y tiró de su cuerpo hasta tenerla tumbada bajo su cuerpo. Rápidamente, el pánico se adueñó de ella y comenzó a forcejear. "Escúchame por favor, si haces esto dentro de diez minutos estarás muerto, sólo te quieren para que me dejes embarazada, luego se desharán de ti. Se que esto es una locura, pero también estoy segura que una parte de ti, todavía es consciente de lo que ocurre."

Las manos de Ianto se colocaron de forma automática en las caderas de Rose y las apretaron con fuerza. La miró a los ojos, pero ella sabía que no se trataba del propio Ianto y por mucho que le dijera no iba a conseguir convencerle de nada.

"Es la hora, haz que el maestro vuelva y serás gratamente recompensado."

Rose forcejeó de nuevo con las cadenas que la tenían sujeta. Si tan sólo pudiera moverse un poco mejor, si pudiera liberar una de las manos y tocar a su compañero. Estaba segura que el contacto con ella serviría de algo. Pero por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió nada, además de hacerse daño a si misma.

"Ianto, por favor." La tenía sujeta con tanta fuerza, que ya apenas podía controlar las lágrimas producidas por el miedo. "Sabes quien soy, sabes que jamás harías esto. ¿Sábes como te vas a sentir…"

La mordaza que uno de los hombres puso en su boca, impidió a Rose que continuara hablando. Tan sólo pudo mirar a esos ojos vacíos y a esas manos que se movían hacia su pantalón.

Entonces se dio cuenta, tan sólo podía hacer una cosa, al fijarse que tenía las piernas libres. Pero no duraría por mucho tiempo, no si el Doctor y Jack no aparecían pronto. Sin embargo quería ganar tiempo.

"_Lo siento." _Dijo a Ianto mentalmente ya que no pudo hacerlo con su propia voz.

Buscó todas las fuerzas, las pocas con las que contaba, por culpa del miedo y la desesperación por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y golpeó con fuerza a Ianto, levantó la rodilla y lanzó toda la fuerza contra él.

Durante un momento no ocurrió nada, como si en realidad no hubiera sentido nada y Rose pensó que no había servido de nada lo que acababa de hacer, pero unos segundos más tarde, Ianto protestó y se dejó caer al suelo dolorido.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho!" Uno de los hombres que la tenía sujeta, cogió a Rose del cuello y la levantó hasta que sus rostros casi se juntaron. "Va a ocurrir, quieras o no, vas a ser la madre del próximo gobernante de este mundo." El hombre, sonrió, con un gesto horrible, para un segundo más tarde acariciar su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Un estruendo le hizo callarse y mirar hacia la puerta, como si esperara ver entrar a alguien un momento más tarde. Un grito siguió a lo que parecía haber sido una explosión y tras él otro.

"Salid afuera y aseguraos que nadie entra aquí."

Un nuevo estruendo que se llevó por delante la puerta de aquel almacén, cubrió de polvo a todos los presentes, impidiéndoles ver lo que acababa de ocurrir. Rose tosió aparatosamente y pudo ver que la sombra del hombre que tenía a su lado, se apartaba de ella. Volvió a tirar de las cadenas que la sujetaba, pero seguían estando perfectamente sujetas a la pared.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Escuchó decir a los hombres que los tenían cautivos.

Buscó a su alrededor la figura de Ianto y a pesar de no poder ver a penas nada, supuso que se trataba de la sombra que estaba en el suelo, echa un ovillo.

"Ianto." Le llamó, sin conseguir respuesta.

"Ianto." Una nueva voz llamó su atención y se quedó callada para volver a escucharla y asegurarse que había oído bien y que no se trataba de su propia imaginación y sus ganas de que el Doctor acudiera en su rescate. Por fin la voy volvió a sonar entre la polvareda y el revuelo. "Ianto, Rose."

Una sombra se acercó a ellos, una sombra tras la que apareció otra. Rose no necesitó más que un par de segundos para saber quien era.

"Jack, estamos aquí."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose observó a las sombras que se acercaban entre la humareda y apenas necesito un momento para reconocerlos. Sin duda, eran el Doctor y el capitán Jack, que como no era para menos, estaban allí para socorrerles. Fuera, los tipos que los retenían no hacían más que gritar y moverse con rapidez de un sitio para otro; supuso que Holmes y Watson estaban haciendo también su trabajo para ayudarles.

"Rose, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

El Doctor se acercó a donde estaba ella y con el destornillador sónico intentó soltar sus cadenas. Protestó, algo no iba bien.

"Jack, voy a necesitar tu ayuda aquí." Le quitó la mordaza que Rose tenía en al boca y aunque de mala manera la abrazó. "No se porque, el destornillador sónico no funciona a aquí. No vendría mal que dispararas a las cadenas con tu revolver sería lo más rápido."

"¿Cómo? Jack, por favor, no hace falta que dispares." Dijo Rose asustada ante la posibilidad de que el capitán fallara en el disparo.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su amigo no le estaba haciendo caso, pues arrodillado junto a Ianto, acariciando la frente de su compañero, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El muchacho estaba inconsciente en el suelo, la frente llena de sudor.

"Jack." Llamó el Doctor a su amigo; pero de nuevo, el capitán no contestó, sin apartar la mirada de Ianto.

¿Cómo podía dejar de mirarle, cuando todo había ocurrido por su culpa? Si no se hubiera dedicado a flirtear con Holmes, Ianto no se hubiera enfadado con él y se hubiera marchado.

"¡Jack! Yo puedo ocuparme de Ianto, pero si queremos sacar a Rose de aquí voy a necesitar que dispares a los grilletes."

"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea." Protestó de nuevo Rose, sin que ninguno de los dos hombres le prestara atención.

Jack se levantó en silencio, pero durante un momento mantuvo la mirada fija en Ianto, la sola idea de irse del lado de Ianto, por mucho que estuviera cerca de él, era algo en lo que no deseaba pensar.

Sonrió a Rose, aunque la chica pudo ver que no era la misma sonrisa sincera y abierta que ella siempre había visto en su amigo. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada, los nervios y el miedo a morir, no le permitieron decir nada. Lo miró en completo silencio, observando como el cogía con fuerza el revolver. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía, siempre había sido un magnífico tirador, apenas fallaba un disparo y sabía que podía hacer eso sin problemas.

Sonrió más ampliamente y disparó sin pensarlo dos veces. Rose cerró los ojos y esperó a que el ruido del disparo sonara, un momento después, sintió que podía mover las manos, aunque todavía las tenía esposadas.

Jack la cogió en brazos.

"¿Jack que haces?"

"Doctor, tu mismo lo has dicho, puedes hacerte cargo de Ianto, necesito que lo saques de aquí, mientras yo me ocupo de Rose."

Mentía, Rose y el Doctor lo sabían, lo podían leer en sus ojos, en su tono de voz apagado y en como no era capaz de mantenerles las miradas a ninguno de los dos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas proteger a Ianto, ser él quien lo sacara de allí; pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, no cuando pensaba que podría hacerle daño otra vez, como ya lo había hecho cuando lo habían secuestrado.

No miró a Ianto, no podía, pues sentía que le había traicionado, por lo que sin más, cogió a Rose en brazos, ella rodeó el cuello de él con los suyos y se sujetó con fuerza, mientras el Doctor miraba a su amigo. dudó un momento, podía pedirle explicaciones, podía pedirle que le dijera porque se estaba alejando de Ianto, cuando todos sabían que le quería, porque no se limitaba a ayudarle cuando Ianto lo agradecería al despertar.

Pero no era el momento, no mientras tuvieran que salir de allí; ya habría tiempo para las preguntas, pues Jack no era la persona más abierta del mundo y necesitaría tiempo para saber exactamente lo que le ocurría. Sin embargo, se podía hacer una idea.

Jack fue el primero en salir, pues Rose apenas era peso para él sobre sus brazos. El pasillo estaba vacío, Holmes y Wantson habían hecho un buen trabajo de limpieza, pues había hombres inconscientes en el suelo. Continuó caminando, sin decir nada a Rose, sin querer pensar en lo que le diría a Ianto cuando despertara o que era lo que le habían hecho aquellos hombres a su compañero para dejarlo en ese estado.

"Jack…" Susupiró Ianto, cuando el Doctor trató ponerle en pie.

"Jack está fuera. Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí."

"No, van a venir a por mi otra vez." Ianto se removió, le dolía el estómago como si le estuviera ardiendo y las piernas apenas podían sostenerle en pie.

Abrió los ojos y sintió que la luz le hacía polvo en la cabeza, por lo que apretó de nuevo los párpados para intentar conseguir la luz no atravesara su cabeza. El Doctor tiró de él, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

"Lo digo en serio, todo está bien, voy a sacarte de aquí y…"

"¡No!" Ianto consiguió zafarse de los brazos del Doctor con un fuerte empujón, lo suficiente para hacerle retroceder unos pasos. El Doctor miró al muchacho, sorprendido por su comportamiento. "Van a volver a venir para hacerme daño y no podría soportarlo, otra vez no."

Apenas lo conocía, pero sin lugar a dudas, el chico no era así, Ianto no era violento, nunca lo había visto, Jack le había contado tantas cosas sobre él que podía decir que realmente, le ocurría algo extraño. Intentó acercarse de nuevo al agente, pero el chico retrocedió tambaleándose. Estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero consiguió llegar hasta la pared y apoyarse en ella.

"No te acerques a mi." Los ojos de Ianto se clavaron en el Doctor, lo suficiente para que el otro se quedara quieto, por miedo a que el joven agente pudiera hacerle algo. "No te acerques, porque se que eres uno de esos tipos."

Su cuerpo comenzó a doblarse y estremecerse, por culpa del terrible dolor.

"¿Qué es lo que me habéis dado? ¿Por qué me obligasteis a hacerle daño a Rose?"

El Doctor abrió los ojos de par en par, pues aquellas palabras no se las había esperado. Rose estaba asustada cuando la habían encontrado, pero en comparación con otras circunstancias en las que la habían secuestrado las distintas criaturas, no parecía muy mal.

"¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué le has hecho a Rose?"

Había pocas cosas que pudieran sacar de sus casillas al Doctor, pocas que le convirtieran en aquello que los daleks tanto temían, la tormenta que llega, el peligro que tantas criaturas habían deseado no ver nunca y en esos momentos, Rose era una de esas pocas cosas.

"Dímelo tu, al menos trabajas para ellos." Ianto se separó de la pared, sintiendo que podía mantenerse en pie. "¿Quién es ese señor al que queréis traer de vuelta? ¿Es de este planeta? ¿Acaso es de otro plano existencial? Estáis locos, estáís completamente locos."

"Ianto, se que no querías hacerle daño a Rose, te conozco, bueno no te conozco, pero puedo reconocer a la gente y se que eres un buen chico." El Doctor dio un paso adelante, pero el cuerpo de Ianto se tensó. Pese a poco que podía aguantar en pie, tenía que encontrar la forma de defenderse. "Ianto por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí, la distracción de Holmes y Watson no durará eternamente."

"¿Holmes también está aquí? Por el amor de dios, ¿es que nunca me voy a librar de ese hombre?"

El Doctor aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Ianto, si podía volver a dejarlo inconsciente, podría cargar con él, de alguna forma, hasta la salida de aquel edificio. Pero el muchacho se había dado cuenta y se apartó a tiempo para evitar que lo sujetara y lograra dejarlo KO.

"Ianto."

"¡He dicho que no!"

Nada más decir aquello, Ianto se lanzó contra el Doctor, ni siquiera supo como sacó las fuerzas para hacerlo. Cayó sobre él y le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. El Doctor se quejó y trató de defenderse, pero el segundo golpe llegó con rapidez y fuerza.

Le dolía los nudillos, pero le dio el tercer golpe, hasta que se dio cuenta que el Doctor no se movía. Se levantó, todo le daba vueltas, pero no le importaba, ahora era libre, podía salir de allí, correr lo más rápido que pudiera y encontrar, aunque todavía no sabía como, Jack.

Apenas recordaba lo que había ocurrido, podían haberle hecho cualquier cosa, podían haberlo usado para lo que fuera, pero no había forma de saberlo, pues en su mente había un gran agujero de recuerdos, en el que lo único que podía ver, era el rostro asustado de Rose, aunque tenía ni la más ligera idea de porque le miraba así.

"Déjame en el suelo Jack, ya estamos fuera."

Jack hizo lo que su amiga le pidió, pero se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada puesta en la puerta de aquel almacen por la que salía humo. Rose cogió su mano, con las que ella tenía esposadas y él la miró con seguridad.

"Lo se, yo también estoy preocupado."

"El Doctor lo conseguirá, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Lo conoces."

"Lo se, pero no se… tengo un mal presentimiento."

Nada más decir aquello, una sombra se escabulló entre el humo, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo verlo. Ianto se detuvo un momento, miró a Jack, aunque no lo reconoció, en ese instante su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar la diferencia entre lo que era real y lo que era ficción, lo que tan sólo era un creación de su mente.

Siguió corriendo por el bosque, sin saber a donde iba, aunque ni siquiera le importaba en ese momento, tan sólo quería estar fuera de todo el dolor que sentía, tanto en su cabeza, como en el cuerpo; se sentía fatal y necesitaba pensar, aclarar lo que sentía, por Jack y por lo que no sabía que le había hecho a Rose, pero que tanto temía. Corrió hasta perderse de vista y hasta dejar de escuchar nada de lo que ocurría.

Una nueva sombra apareció en la puerta del edificio, ligeramente tambaleante se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué tardáis tanto?"

Holmes apareció tras Jack y Rose, seguido de Watson, todos miraron a la figura que se acercaba lentamente a ellos. En seguida Rose y el Capitán se dieron cuenta que se trataba de el Doctor y corrieron hacia él.

"Lo siento." Le dijo a Jack, aunque en cierta forma no sonaba muy sincero.

"¿A que refieres?" Preguntó Jack, mientras Rose limpiaba el rostro del Doctor. "¿Dónde está Ianto?"

"A eso es a lo que me refiero, Ianto se ha ido, estaba fuera de si, ha dicho cosas… no se de lo que estaba hablando." No quería hablar de lo que le había ocurrido a Rose, pues primero quería hablar con ella. "Me golpeó y se fue."

"¿Ianto te… te golpeó? Ianto no haría eso."

"Lo se, se que le conoces bien, pero ese no era Ianto, no se lo que le han hecho, pero no era él mismo."

"Si, le dieron algo, no se lo que fue, pero era un brebaje, algo extraño, al que le hizo…" Rose se estremeció entre los brazos del Doctor, recordando lo que había estado a punto de pasar justo antes de su llegada. "Estaba mal, decía cosas extrañas, esos tipos también decían cosas raras. No se de que va todo esto…"

"¿Dónde está Ianto?" Volvió a preguntar Jack, concentrado únicamente en el paradero de su compañero.

"No lo se, me dejó fuera de juego y se marchó, supongo que con el revuelo y con el humo habrá salido corriendo."

Jack no dijo nada, tan sólo podía pensar en Ianto, en donde estaría y de nuevo, volvió a decirse a si mismo, que todo aquello era por su culpa y que su al final de toda aquella locura le ocurría algo a Ianto, sin duda sería por su culpa.

"Deberíamos irnos." La voz de Holmes, tras Jack le devolvió a la realidad.

"Iros vosotros, tengo que encontrar a Ianto."

"No sabemos cuantos tipos hay ahí dentro, podrían matarte."

Jack se dio la vuelta y miró al detective.

"Me da igual, he dicho que no voy a ir, Ianto me necesita, no puedo dejarle por ahí, en su estado. Si lo que decís es cierto, ni siquiera sabrá donde está, como si estuviera drogado o algo así."

"Jack…" Holmes dio un paso adelante.

"He dicho que no. Nunca he seguido órdenes de nadie," Miró al Doctor, su amigo lo sabía bien. "No voy a empezar ahora. Marcharos, estaré bien."

Sin decir nada más, Jack se encaminó hacia el bosque, con los hombros caídos y sin apenas fuerzas. No podía creer todo lo que había provocado sin tan siquiera pretenderlo. Cuando recuperara a Ianto, le pediría perdón, se lo diría, le diría que lo sentía, que le quería y que por mucho que flirteara con otros, Ianto era el único hombre de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

El bosque estaba en completo silencio, no había siquiera pájaros que cantaran a primera hora de la mañana. Ianto abrió los ojos, ni se había dado cuenta el momento en el que se había dormido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo, sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Se quedó sentado, pero al hacerlo, notó que estaba a punto de vomitar. Ni en su peor resaca se había sentido así. Tuvo que volver a tumbarse, para conseguir que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas, respiró con fuerza, al menos tenía que intentar que los oídos dejaran de zumbarle y que el estómago dejara de recordarle a una montaña rusa.

Al cerrar los ojos, vio de nuevo al Doctor, vio a la gente lo que había retenido y volvió a notar en la garganta lo que había ingerido. De nuevo sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar. ¿Qué era eso que le habían hecho tomar? Intentó mover el cuerpo, pero ni las piernas ni los brazos le respondían, parecía que se había convertido en una marioneta sin cuerdas.

"_¿Jack dónde estás?" _ Pensó Ianto para si mismo, pues estaba seguro que si había alguien que le pudiera ayudar, ese sería sin duda Jack. _"Jack"_

Al cerrar otra vez los ojos, una fuerza invisible tomó control de su cuerpo. No lo sentía como suyo, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba viendo. Se preguntó si estaría soñando, porque no reconocía al hombre que había parecido en su cabeza delante de él, no lo había visto y estaba casi seguro que no se trataba de uno de sus secuestradores.

Tenía cierto porte, una presencia que no tenía nada que ver con los hombres que se lo habían llevado a él y a Rose; aunque pareciera extraño, ni siquiera le parecía totalmente humano, pues su forma de mirar era totalmente impersonal, falta de emoción alguna. Tan sólo lo miraba y tras unos segundos, lo vio alzar la mano hacia él, para luego atraerlo.

Ianto se mantuvo quieto, no porque no pudiera moverse, sino porque no quería hacerlo; porque le daba miedo aquel tipo, le aterraba su mirada, la agresividad que conseguía demostrar sin hace nada.

"La chica, necesito a la chica y tu me la vas a traer." Dijo el hombre con una voz gutural que le erizó la piel. "La chica y tu haréis que yo vuelva a la vida. Antes de la próxima luna llena, estaré de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos." Señaló a Ianto con fuerza y fiereza e hizo retroceder al muchacho. "Si no me la traes, ¡Morirás!"

Ianto abrió los ojos de golpe, apenas podía respirar con normalidad, pero al menos fue capaz de levantarse, casi de un salto. Todavía le temblaban las piernas, pero estaba de pie. De nuevo miró a su alrededor, definitivamente no sabía como había llegado a aquella parte del bosque, ni mucho menos como salir de él.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, pero al darse la vuelta, no había nadie, tal vez había sido un animal que se había despertado. Comenzó a caminar, lentamente, pues todavía no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa.

Se apoyó en un árbol, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la herida del brazo, la misma que le habían hecho aquellos hombres para conseguir su sangre. Por la mancha de sangre que ocupaba gran parte de la manga de la camisa, dedujo que hacía poco que había dejado de sangrar.

No estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo en el campo, en realidad no había ido de camping desde aquellos caníbales a las afueras de Cardiff, aquello había sido demasiado para él. Le gustaba demasiado la cuidad, la civilización, no estar en medio del bosque, perdido, sólo, aturdido, sin saber si tenía visiones o si escuchaba cosas raras. Deseaba tanto tener su móvil cerca para llamar a Jack.

"_Quiero a la chica. Ella traerá mi reencarnación de vuelta." _De nuevo la voz dentro de su cabeza, no tenía forma de hacerla desparecer, pues empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo completamente loco. _"Si no me la consigues te mataré."_

Tuvo que sentarse para no perder el equilibrio. De nuevo el ruido de pasos a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta, esperando de nuevo, no ver a nadie cerca, pero esta vex si que vio una sombra que poco a poco se acercaba a él.

"_La chica, la chica será mi camino al mundo de los vivos." _Ianto comenzó a preocuparse, y si aquella voz pertenecía a la sombra que se acercaba. Aquella no podía tratarse de una visión o una voz en su cabeza, pues la persona que se acercaba, hacía ruido, las hojas se rompían bajo sus pies y un par de pequeños animales se hicieron a un lado cuando aquel hombre pasó. _"Si no me la traes cuando te lo ordené serás el primero en morir, después todos los demás seres humanos."_

Ianto dio un paso atrás, pero aquel hombre caminaba más rápido de lo que podía hacerlo él, sobretodo porque aquel tipo, seguramente, no estaba mareado como él y podía andar sin problemas. Su espalda chocó contra un árbol y sin poder mantenerse de pie, cayó al suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como no le había dolido nunca, pero no dijo nada, no quería que el hombre que le perseguía le descubriera fácilmente.

Sin saber porque, comenzó a tiritar, supuso que se trataría de la droga que le habían dado la noche anterior y que por fin se estaba marchando, muy lentamente, de su organismo. Pero la voz seguía ahí, la voz que le estaba casi obligando a encontrar a Rose y llevarla allí.

"_Estoy muy cerca de ti, te estoy observando y no estás haciendo lo que te he ordenado. Veo que no aprecias tu vida lo suficiente." _La sombra estaba tan cerca que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder echar a correr, por tener las fuerzas suficientes para volver a levantarse y correr.

"Ianto." Sonaba con tanta fuerza, incluso podía ver la figura que se acercaba a él. Pero veía borroso, no era capaz de ver sus facciones. "Ianto."

"Déjame de una vez, no voy a hacer nada de lo que quieres." No sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para decir aquello, pero lo había hecho. Sonrío, sin saber porque lo hacía exactamente, pero al menos se sentía bien por haber respondido. "Vete."

"Ianto, soy yo ¿no me reconoces?"

Los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron con fuerza, no era humano, no podía serlo, además parecía demasiado grande, excesivamente alto para ser un ser humano normal y corriente.

Ianto buscó a su alrededor, tal vez podría encontrar una piedra o algo que le sirviera de defensa contra el hombre que se estaba acercando a él. Tenía que pelear, no podía permitir que le cogiera sin luchar. Jack no le había enseñado a hacer las cosas así.

Se retiró del árbol, y comenzó a recular, aunque no podía levantarse, podía arrastrarse, tratar de alejarse, moverse ya era un gran esfuerzo para él, más de lo que sentía con fuerzas a hacer en ese momento.

"Ianto, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" El hombre continuó acercándose a él, lentamente ahora, como si no quisiera asustarle. En realidad no parecía tan amenazante, pero podría ser seguramente una estratagema para acercarse a él. "Ianto, por favor, para, soy yo Jack."

"¡Mientes! No eres Jack, no puedes ser él." Ianto respiraba agitadamente, casi no podía controlarse por más que lo intentaba.

Al sentir las manos de aquel hombre puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, Ianto se revolvió, no quería tenerlo tan cerca, no después de todo lo que le había dicho, con todo lo que había escuchado. Forcejeó de nuevo, pero estaba demasiado débil como para apartarse de él.

"Ianto, por favor cálmate."

Ianto no supo de donde había sacado las fuerzas, pero agarró con fuerza una piedra que encontró en el suelo y la lanzó con fuerza contra la cabeza del otro hombre, si al menos así podía quitárselo de encima ya sería un gran logro para él. Escuchó el terrible sonido de la piedra al golpear la cabeza del otro hombre y luego notó que le soltaba los brazos por fin. Se esforzó una vez más, aunque posiblemente sería la última, en ponerse en pie. Pero ahora si que estaba excesivamente débil y tras dar un par de pasos, cayó otra vez al suelo. Escuchó voces, alguien se estaba acercando, pero no pudo hacer mucho, pues en pocos segundos, quedó inconsciente.

- o -

Había tardado toda la noche en dar con él, pero por fin había vislumbrado la figura de Ianto entre los árboles. Jack estaba cansado, pero se había prometo no marcharse de allí sin Ianto; al fin y al cabo se sentía culpable por lo que pudiera ocurrir a su joven compañero.

Holmes le había ofrecido ir con él, pero el capitán había dicho que aquello tenía que hacerlo solo. No quería molestar todavía más a Ianto si aparecía con el detective, pues flirtear con él había sido el desencadenante de todo aquello.

Lo vio sentado en el suelo, parecía aturdido y no era para menos, pues por lo que le había explicado Rose, le habían dado algún clase de droga, posiblemente alucinógena y ahora podría estar viendo y escuchando todo tipo de cosas. Por eso, Jack se movió lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de cazar a un animal que pudiera asustarse y salir corriendo.

"Ianto." Dijo en voz alta para no alterarle. El chico lo miró, pero por la forma en la que lo hizo, Jack se preguntó si lo había reconocido como a él mismo o si lo veía como otra persona.

Cuando ya lo tuvo a la vista abrió las manos para mostrarle que no quería hacerle daño, pues al fin y al cabo la expresión del muchacho era de una persona muerta de miedo.

"Ianto soy yo ¿no me reconoce?" El muchacho comenzó a recuperar a intentar alejarse de él todo lo que pudo. Por más que lo intentaba Jack no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo su compañero. "Ianto, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" Jack continuó acercándose a él, muy despacio ahora, si le asustaba y Ianto se marchaba, tal vez tardaría horas en volver a encontrarlo. Sin embargo, Ianto continuó moviéndose, retrocediendo, ayudándose con las manos, tanto que se estaba haciendo pequeñas heridas en las manos. "Ianto, por favor, para, soy yo Jack."

No lo vio venir, pues estaba demasiado preocupado con confortar a su compañero, pues cuando la piedra impactó en su cabeza no lo pudo evitar. Cayó al suelo, sin notar el golpe contra la hierba. Aquel golpe lo había matado. Despertaría pronto, vivo de nuevo, pero para entonces las voces que se acercaban, estarían muy cerca y llegarían ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack no hizo nada cuando despertó, pues la voces de aquellos hombres estaban demasiado cerca. Decidió seguir haciéndose el muerto y con la mancha de sangre seca en su cabeza, seguramente le darían como tal, seguramente no le prestarían atención y le dejarían allí.

"Mirad allí está." Dijo una de las voces, Jack deseaba verle la cara, saber contra quien se iba a enfrentar más tarde, pero no se movió, se quedó como estaba. "Pero la chica se ha escapado. Ahora tendremos que empezar el ritual desde el principio, espero que nos de tiempo."

"Tranquilo, todavía disponemos de toda esta noche y para entonces todo estará preparado." Jack escuchó unas risas; deseaba tanto levantarse y lanzarse contra aquellos hombres. "Vamos cogedle, tenemos que prepararle de nuevo."

"¿Crees que soportará una nueva dosis?" Jack apretó con fuerza el puño, si le hacían algo a Ianto de nuevo, sería capaz de matarlos sin dudar.

"Eso espero, no tenemos más opciones, pues él es el único que puede hacer que nuestro señor vuelva a la vida. Aunque parezca un insignificante humano, su importancia en esto, es increíble."

Los hombres levantaron a Ianto todavía inconsciente. Jack lo escuchó protestar, pero seguramente no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Poco a poco las voces se alejaron y el capitán se quedó solo de nuevo en el bosque. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbado en el suelo mirando al cielo.

Estaba convencido que todo había sido por su culpa, Si no hubiera estado flirteando con Holmes, si no hubiera hecho como siempre, que su relación con Ianto era más juego que algo verdadero, todo aquello no habría pasado; pues Ianto no se habría alejado, no lo habría perdido de vista y ahora no estaría otra vez en peligro.

Pero desharía el problema, lo sacaría de ese apuro, aunque fuera solo como estaba en ese momento, pero tendría a Ianto de vuelta. Se levantó y aunque todavía algo dolorido por el golpe en la cabeza comenzó a caminar, siguiendo las huellas que estaban dejado los otros hombres que cargaban con Ianto. No le fue nada difícil pues no estaban teniendo mucho cuidado a la hora de moverse, pensaban que estaban solos en medio del bosque.

"Te traeré vuelta Ianto, te lo prometo."

- o -

Rose se había quedado por fin dormida. No había querido volver a la TARDIS, prefería estar en una cama de verdad, una cama de la tierra y el Doctor, después de todo lo que su joven compañera había pasado en los últimos días, lo comprendía sin problemas.

Holmes les había ofrecido su casa y desde luego Watson había dicho que era lo mejor, pues imaginaba que cuando Jack trajera de vuelta a Ianto, el muchacho estaría completamente desorientado y necesitaría un buen sitio donde descansar.

"¿Qué crees que les hicieron?" Preguntó el Doctor, una vez que salió del cuarto de Rose.

"No estoy seguro." Watson suspiró. Lo cierto era que no había visto nunca nada similar, esa clase de control mental debido a una especie de pócima, era algo nuevo para él, aunque trabajando con Holmes, tampoco se extrañaba de nada a esas alturas de sus vidas. "Pero imagino que querían crear alguna especie de zombies, como esos de los que hemos oído hablar en America. Nada de muertos vivientes, sino autómatas a lo que poder controlar, para incluso llegar a…" No lo dijo por respeto a Rose, pero todos sabían lo que estaba pensando.

El Doctor no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran llegado un minuto más tarde. No podía echarle la culpa a Ianto, el muchacho no era consciente de sus propios actos, pero tenía que enfadarse con alguien, por no hacerlo consigo mismo. No había estado con Rose cuando se la habían llevado y durante el tiempo que había pasado secuestrada, podía haberle sucedido cualquier cosa en la que era mejor no pensar.

"Rose estará bien, no te preocupes por eso."

"Lo se, es una chica muy fuerte, pero nunca había pasado por nada parecido a esto." El Doctor apreció el comentario de Holmes, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse por Rose, pues al fin y al cabo, se había convertido una parte demasiado importante de su vida. "Imagino que necesitará tiempo y que yo esté a su lado. No se como pude permitir que le pasara esto."

El Doctor se sentó en el sofá y aceptó la taza de te que le ofrecía Watson.

"¿Sabéis algo de esa gente, esa secta o lo que quiera que sean? He viajado por muchos y la verdad es que nunca me había enfrentado a nadie como ellos en toda mi vida. Apenas pude escuchar nada de lo que decían cuando estuvimos en su escondite, pero juraría que dijeron algo sobre traer a alguien de vuelta."

Pese a que Holmes había averiguado que el Doctor no era de la tierra, todavía se le hacía extraño escuchar hablar sobre otros mundos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar que se escondía después de ese hombre que parecía un ser humano tanto como ellos.

"En Londres ha muchas sectas y todas son capaces de secuestrar y matar gente, pero la verdad es que no se lo que pretende." Watson bebió un largo trago de te y trató de recordar si algo de lo que había usado en alguna de sus investigaciones le servía para resolver el caso.

"Pues yo creo tener una idea."

Ni el Doctor y ni Watson se habían dado cuenta que Holmes se había marchado y ahora volvía con un libro de la biblioteca, leyendo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

"Aquí está. El señor oscuro. Antiguo lider de una de las desaparecidas sectas de Londres. Fue condenado y muerto en la hoguera en 1562. Se dijo que había maldecido a toda la ciudad y que en antes de 350 años volvería a la vida." Holmes levantó la mirada, esperando respuesta por parte de sus compañeros, aunque ellos le escuchaban en completo silencio. "Según la historia que se cuenta, la secta desapareció, pero siempre se han oído rumores de que volvían y actuaban, secuestrando jóvenes chicas y hombres menores de treinta años, que jamás volvía a aparecer."

"Quieren traer a su líder de vuelta, es lo que dijeron."

Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la voz proveniente del dormitorio, Rose estaba apoyada en la puerta, su rostro pálido y las manos agarrotadas contra su propio pecho, recordando aquellas palabras que tanto miedo le habían dado entonces, pensando lo que iban a hacer con ella y Ianto.

"Rose, deberías estar descansando." El Doctor se levantó rápidamente del sofá y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Y tu deberías estar ayudando a Jack a buscar a Ianto. Se cuidar de mi misma y mientras esté aquí Holmes y Watson podrán evitar que vuelvan a cogerme."

"Aunque sinceramente dudo que vuelvan de nuevo a por ti. No son estúpidos, ahora saben que estás protegida y si lo que quieren es una chica joven, no van a tener problemas en encontrarla." Todos mantuvieron su atención en lo que Holmes estaba diciendo. "Lo que no tengo claro es si cogería a otro hombre, no lo se, pero mi instinto me dice que Ianto es demasiado importante para ellos."

"¿Por qué? No nos conocen, nos cogieron al azar." El Doctor notó como el cuerpo de Rose se ponía en tensión al decir aquello. "¿Por qué iba a ser Ianto tan importante para ellos?"

"Rose, cariño." Holmes se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarla. "Estamos hablando una gente que cree que puede traer a su líder muerto de nuevo a la vida. no parece gente muy dada a usar la lógica par actuar."

"Tal vez, piensen que Ianto sea su heredero, de su misma sangre quizá." Watson se adelantó por unos segundos a lo que el Doctor acababa de pensar. "Tal vez sea una locura, pero tu mismo lo has dicho. Esos tipos están locos y en su locura, tal vez Ianto sea una pieza clave."

"Pero eso es horrible. Doctor tienes que volver a ese bosque y ayudar a Jack, se trata de tu mejor amigo ¿no? ¿Cuántas veces ha entregado él su vida por salvarte a ti o a mi? Se lo debes y en cuanto a lo que ha hecho Ianto," La voz se le quebró ligeramente.

Adoraba a Ianto como si de un hermano se tratara, sabía que nada de lo que hubiera hecho había sido de forma consciente, por lo que no podía echarle la culpa por ello; pero aún así, todavía no podía quitarse del cuerpo y de la cabeza, la sensación de que podía haber ocurrido algo horrible si el Doctor y Jack no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

"Lo se Rose, pero no quiero dejarte aquí."

"Yo puedo cuidar de ella." Watson se acercó a la pareja. "No se como todavía, pero parecéis conocernos bien a Holmes y a mi, así que espero que podáis confiar en mi palabra."

Rose miró al Doctor, esperando su respuesta, porque la suya era muy clara. Había que ayudar a Ianto, costara lo que costara y para eso el Doctor era el mejor, pero si encima trabajaba con el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, entonces seguramente serían un equipo imparable.

"Muy bien, pero no quiero que salgas de la casa." El Doctor colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Watson. "No dejes que vaya a ninguna parte, por mucho que diga que tiene una idea para ayudarnos. Bajo ningún concepto quiero que salgais de aquí. Tal vez esos hombres no estén vigilando y esperen cualquier despiste, como la primera vez, para volver a atrapar a Rose."

Watson asintió. El Doctor ya no podía sonar más convincente, pero lo cierto era que conocía demasiado bien a Rose como para saber que no iba a estarse quieta en el momento en el que tuviera alguna idea para ayudar al Doctor.

- o -

Ianto despertó, creyendo que se encontraba en el interior de una pesadilla. De nuevo le tenían atado, una vez más había una chica delante de él, también inconsciente, atada a la pared igual que él, pero esta vez no se trataba de Rose. Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo y tan sólo consiguió hacerse daño otra vez.

"Bueno, volvemos a comenzar. No pensaba que te gustara jugar al ratón y al gato." Dijo una voz, cuyo rostro no pude ver. "Pero bueno aquí estamos otra vez."

Le cogieron por sorpresa, sujetándole del cuello y colocando una copa en la boca. Como la vez anterior, como si se estuviera repitiendo lo mismo, intentó evitar beber, pero a los pocos segundos de que le taparan la nariz tuvo que aceptar el líquido. Eran tan asqueroso como la primera vez, incluso estaba por decir que era peor.

Protestó cuando por fin pudo respirar.

"Lo se, el sabor es horrible, debido a que hemos cambiado un poco la fórmula para hacerlo más afectivo. No podrás rehusar hacer lo que queramos esta vez." El hombre que tenía delante sonrió. "La chica es guapa, tal vez no como la de la otra vez, pero lo suficiente como para que la desees."

Le acarició el rostro y se levantó, dejándolo de nuevo en aquella habitación solitaria, con una chica desconocida frente a él, que en cuanto se despertara estaría muerta de miedo y con un único pensamiento en la cabeza, el mismo que el de la última vez.

"_Jack."_


	9. Chapter 9

El dolor volvió a ser terrible, incluso peor que la vez anterior. Notaba su cuerpo ardiendo, su cabeza a punto de estallar y poco a poco sintió que se estaba dejando llevar por sus peores instintos. Ianto miró a la chica que estaba al otro lado, atada igual que lo había estado Rose, pero su rostro estaba muerto de miedo, tanto que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de rogarle que le hiciera daño.

Ianto se puso en pie, ahora le habían soltado; pero sus pasos se volvieron erráticos, como si hubiera bebido demasiado la noche anterior, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y tan solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza; aquella chica tenía que ser suya. Gruñó, como si de un animal en celo se tratara y una parte de él se odio por hacer algo así, tan obsceno.

Sonrió y la chica gimió de terror al ver que se acercaba. Ianto escuchó una vez en su interior le que decía que parara, que no siguiera, que era más fuerte que la droga que le habían dado y que podía detenerse a si mismo; pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se movía como el de un autómata, con conciencia propia y la necesidad de hacer aquello sin más dilación.

"_Jack." _Volvió a pensar en su mente. tal vez si lo gritaba, el capitán le encontraría y aquella pesadilla terminaría de una vez por todas; pero lo que realmente le daba miedo, era que el capitán no llegará a tiempo para impedir que cometiera aquel crimen. _"Jack por favor, tienes que ayudarme."_

Se arrodilló frente a la chica, tomó su rostro entre las manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba aterrada, podía verlo, le recordaba a un animal a punto de entrar en el matadero, pero por más que lo intentaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener a su propio cuerpo. Le besó con fuerza, se apoderó de sus labios y la escuchó gemir de desesperación.

Se estsaba odiando por lo que estaba haciendo; hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conseguir parar, pero era cierto, la droga que le habían dado, era mucho más poderosa que la primera y ahora no podía hacer nada por mucho que quería. Continuó besando el cuello de la chica y comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa.

"Por favor, no me haga daño, mi padre me matará si se entera de esto." Dijo ella en una plegaria que apenas consiguió salir de sus labios. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

Ianto volvió a gruñir, mientras intentaba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Lo siento." Dijo por fin, con los ojos llorosos, sabedor de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Volvió a besarle, con mayor intensidad esta vez, con rudeza animal incluso, mientras busaba la forma más rápida de deshacerse de la ropa de la pobre chica que luchaba con las piernas por liberarse, aún cuando sabía que no lograría nada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, mientras se escuchaban gritos desde el pasillo. Un humo muy denso lo llenó todo y obligó a Ianto a cerrar los ojos y a detenerse. Escuchó más ruidos, algunos de los hombres de fuera gritaron y se pregunto que estaría pasando.

Unas manos grandes y fuertes lo sujetaron por la cintura y tiraron de él alejándolo de la chica.

"¡No! ¡Déjame, tengo que hace esto!"

Pero aquellas manos no le soltaron, si no que le agarraron con más fuerza todavía. Contra más luchaba él por liberarse, más lo sujetaban, más fuertes se volvían. De repente, respirar se hizo imposible y el dolor que antes le atenazaba, ahora era casi insoportable, como si a cada segundo que no hacía aquello para lo que le habían programado.

Su cuerpo se dobló sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero no cayó al suelo, pues aquellas manos todavía le sostenían.

"¡Ianto!" El grito le devolvió a la realidad por un momento. No reconoció la voz, no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor que recorría su cuerpo con tanta intensidad. "Ianto vamos reacciona."

Quien era que lo estaba sujetando lo tumbó en el suelo y le acarició la mejilla. Vio un rostro entre sombras, ligeramente familiar, aunque no sabía porque. Vio que unos ojos azules se enmarcaban en rostro realmente hermoso y una sonrisa amplia, le hacía sentir bien.

"Espero que esta vez no intentes matarme."

"¿Qué… quien…"

"No intentes hablar, voy a sacarte de aquí, pero tienes que confiar en mi. Puede que no sepas quien soy, que no me reconozcas, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero."

Aquellos labios le besaron, se posaron sobre los suyos y dejaron un intenso calor recorriendo su rostro, que por un momento hizo que el dolor desapareciera, aunque no fuera más que por unos instantes.

No sabía porque se sentía bien, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar, pues como si de un volcán en erupción se tratara, el dolor que aquella droga le producía, volvió a apoderarse de él muy rápidamente. Se revolvió, trató de liberarse una vez más de aquellas manos que lo sostenían, pero se sentía cansado, débil, hacía horas que no comía ni bebía; su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo ese ritmo y lo sentía.

"Ianto, vamos por favor, tienes que calmarte."

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Jack y he venido a por ti. Fallé la primera vez, pero no volverá a ocurrir, esta vez te vienes conmigo, aunque tenga que acabar con todos estos chiflados." Volvió a sonreír, Ianto le miraba, intentando ver en aquella silueta que no era más que una sombra, la figura que tanto echaba de menos. "Soy yo, de verdad. No se lo que te han dado, pero tienes que creerme."

"Jack." la voz del muchacho se convirtió en un fuerte gemido, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía con violencia. Jack tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se hiciera daño. Miró a su espalda, por culpa del humo que el Doctor y Holmes habían provocado al volver a entrar, la chica se había quedado inconsciente. "Jack, soy una persona horrible, tienes que evitar que haga daño a nadie más."

"No vas a hacer daño a nadie."

Llevando consigo a Ianto, Jack se puso en pie. El chico apenas oponía resistencia alguna, menos cuando ni siquiera era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cuerpo, le pedía que se moviera, que fuera a por la chica y que hiciera su trabajo, pero su mente no podía más, había pasado por demasiadas cosas en aquellos últimos días y su cerebro estaba a punto de entrar en shock. Luchó una vez más con Jack, pero ya no era más que un leve movimiento que Jack pudo contener sin problemas. Ianto cayó entre sus brazos, la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho y la respiración entrecortada.

Se hizo con él, lo cogió en brazos y por un momento pensó que se trataba de algo muy ligero. Lo miró y se preguntó porque todos tenían que sufrir por su culpa, incluso cuando no se trataba más que de una tontería, de un juego, de una tonta seducción. Todo había sido su culpa y ahora Ianto lo estaba pagando.

"Vamos, Jack, va siendo hora que salgamos otra vez de aquí." Dijo el Doctor nada más entrar el habitación.

Tras él Holmes disparó hacia le pasillo, pero al llegar a la habitación y ver a aquella chica, la cogió en brazos y los miró a los dos, esperando saber cual era el plan que pensaban seguir para salir de allí. Observó a Jack, el capitán no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues su mirada no se había apartado de Ianto que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

"Si queréis que salgamos con vida de aquí, este sería un buen momento." El detective miró hacia el pasillo. Ahora todo parecía estar tranquilo, tal vez las distracciones del humo en varias partes del recinto hubieran servido realmente de algo. "Chicos."

"Jack, se que estás preocupado por Ianto y te aseguro que haremos todo lo necesario para que se ponga bien, pero ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí." El Doctor esperó un momento, pero Jack parecía en otro mundo, fuera de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. "No fue tu culpa, Ianto lo sabe y en cuanto se recupere, será el primero en decírtelo."

"Ianto siempre diría una cosa así, tan solo por no hacerme sentir culpable." Besó la frente de Ianto, aunque sabía que el muchacho no era consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "Tienes razón, vámonos."

Al salir al pasillo, se encontraron con cuatro hombres al final del corredor. Sacaron sus armas y les apuntaron. El Doctor y Jack se miraron, no había mucho que pudieran hacer, pues ni Jack ni Holmes, con los dos muchachos en brazos podrían hacer mucho para defenderse.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora Doctor? ¿Alguna idea?"

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies y todos perdieron el equilibrio, Jack trató de proteger a Ianto, que cayó sobre él. Miró al Doctor, buscando algún tipo de señal de que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero su amigo estaba tan perdido como él.

"¿Este tipo de cosas son normales en vuestro trabajo?" Preguntó Holmes con una sonrisa, aunque la preocupación era visible en su rostro.

Se oyeron pasos, pero el polvo que había levantado la explosión no les permitió ver nada. Se quedaron dodne estaban, Jack protegiendo a Ianto con su propio cuerpo, Holmes preocupado porque la chica estuviera bien y el Doctor, con el destornillador sónico en la mano atento por quien pudiera ser el enemigo que se acercaba a ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

"Colócalo aquí." Dijo Watson con voz grave a Jack.

El capitán llevaba a Ianto en brazos, inconsciente, aunque gemía con fuerza y respiraba entrecortadamente. El capitán apenas notaba su peso y se preguntaba si sería por la droga que le habían dado, pero prefirió no pensar en eso y simplemente siguió adelante.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas habían podido pensar como habían conseguido salir vivos de allí; pero si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Rose, ahora mismo estarían muertos. Aquellos hombres estaban a punto de dispararles, sus órdenes eran matarlos y sin duda lo hubieran hecho.

Pero el fogonazo llegó sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta. Todos estuvieron cegados durante unos momentos, Jack abrazando a Ianto, pues no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera una mano encima. El Doctor con el destornillador sónico en la mano, atento por si escuchaba a alguien acercarse y Holmes en guardia, aunque no podía ver a nadie, todavía podía defenderse si trataban de atacarle.

Escucharon disparos, pero se dieron cuenta que no iban destinados a ellos, pues los que protestaban eran los soldados que estaban al final del pasillo y que les iban a disparar; alguien parecía estar defendiéndolos.

"¡Doctor!"

La voz fue inconfundible y el Doctor se levantó de golpe, todavía sin ver completamente bien, pero podía ver la imagen que se encontraba al fondo, acercándose a él.

"Te dije que te quedaras atrás." Le dijo a Rose, no como un reproche, pues no podía quejarse, después de haberles salvado la vida. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Acabamos de evitar que os maten. ¿No crees que eso ya es bastante?" Rose sonrió al ver como el Doctor se acercaba tambaleante, sin dejar de tocar la pared, pues el fogonazo todavía no le había devuelto la vista correctamente. "Doctor, aquí."

Finalmente, él la abrazó y la levantó del suelo, mientras ella se reía. Se dio la vuelta, buscando a Jack, que permanecía en agachado, con Ianto en sus brazos, quieto, inmóvil, debía haber perdido el conocimiento.

"Jack ¿Cómo está?"

"No lo se Doctor."

Aunque tan sólo el Doctor y Holmes todavía no podían ver correctamente, los dos escucharon la voz de Jack nerviosa, asustada incluso y Rose se fijó en los ojos, que no se separaban de Ianto, sus manos sosteniéndolo con fuerza y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, no feliz, sino cariñosa.

"¿Podemos irnos de aquí de una vez Watson? Siempre y cuando quieras seguir mis instrucciones por una vez." Holmes se puso en pie, se limpió el traje, aunque ya no podía hacer mucho con el polvo que había caído encima de su ropa, incluso estaba rasgado en algunas partes. "tenías que quedarte atrás con Rose." Tampoco lo dijo como un reproche, pues había dado por sentado que iba a morir.

"Hemos traído a la TARDIS, así que podemos irnos ya."

"¿Qué has hecho que?" Los ojos del Doctor se abrieron de par en par, no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de decir Rose. "¿Cómo has traído la TARDIS?"

"Doctor por favor, Ianto… no creo que pueda aguantar mucho. Así que si no os importa, preferiría que dejáramos las divagaciones para más tarde." Se cargó a Ianto al hombro.

El muchacho se quejó pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Jack sintió que rodeaba su cuello con fuerza, toda con la que podía contar en el estado en el que se encontraba. Su respiración era cada vez más errática, más débil y cada pocos segundos, la tos se apoderaba de él.

Jack lo miró, no el quitaba la vista de encima. No iba a permitir que muriera, no en aquel lugar, no cuando había su culpa y menos sin decirle lo que realmente sentía por él. Tal vez se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, tal vez tendría que haber sido sincero mucho antes, pero no quería perderle sin que supiera que era cierto, que le quería y que quería pasar con él toda su vida.

"Tienes que aguantar un poco más. Solo un poco más." No estaba seguro si lo estaba diciendo para Ianto o estaba hablando para si mismo, pero no era el momento de pensar. Escuchó pasos a su espalda y vio que unas sombras se acercaban a la esquina del pasillo. "Nos están siguiendo, vámonos de una vez."

El Doctor le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar hasta el final del pasillo, siguiendo a Rose. Parecía distinta, mucho más fuerte de lo que la había visto nunca.

"¿Cómo conseguiste pilotar la TARDIS?" Preguntó el Doctor mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

"He tenido un buen maestro. No es que haya sido fácil, pero al menos hemos llegado. Espero que no te importe que tenga un par de abolladuras más." Sonrió coquetamente, pues no quería decirle lo que había ocurrido, pues en realidad no había sido nada fácil pilotar la TARDiS, incluso había llegado a pensar que no conseguiría hacerlo y que se estrellarían.

Watson también lo había pensado, cuando la TARDIS comenzó a soltar humo y al escuchar varios pitidos en todo el panel de control, el médico pensó que no saldría vivo de la TARDIS. Entonces se dio cuenta, no había pensado lo que le faltaba en la vida y que no conseguiría nunca si moría. Lo vio claro, entonces lo vio claro y lo que vio en su mente, no fue más que el rostro de una persona, tan cercana durante mucho tiempo, su mejor amigo, el gran compañero que había tenido nunca y él único en el que podría confiar pasara lo que pasara.

Ahora lo tenía delante, sucio, cubierto de polvo, sonriendo y cuando menos se lo esperó el médico, le abrazó. Se sitió increíblemente bien, seguro entre los brazos de su mejor amigo y entonces tuvo que preguntarse. ¿Qué es lo que sentía realmente por Holmes?

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó por fin Holmes.

"Si, claro, es que ha sido un viaje muy movido, no esperaba que viajar por el espacio tiempo fuera algo así." Sonrió aunque no pudo ocultar sus nervios. "Holmes, creo que… necesito decirte algo." Su amigo le miró en silencio, mientras entraban en la TARDIS por fin. "Es igual no es importante."

Buscó a Jack con la mirada, en cuanto entrara con Ianto en la TARDIS, se centraría en Ianto, tendría trabajo y podría no pensar en Holmes, no tendría que mirar a unos ojos que le gustaban demasiado y una sonrisa que le descolocaba en cuanto la veía delante de él.

Pero Jack todavía estaba lejos y Holmes estaba allí, esperando que le dijera algo, pues su amigo sabía perfectamente que le ocurría algo. No tenía escapatoria, era el momento de ser totalmente sincero.

"Watson…"

"No se como decir esto, pero siento algo por ti. Creía que podía morir en la TARDIS y sólo podía pensar en que no podría verte más." Holmes siguió mirándole en silencio, no había cambiado su expresión, que se mantenía firme frente a él, esperando que siguiera hablando. "Holmes, acabo decir que creo que… me estoy enamorando de ti. O tal vez lo estaba ya antes. No lo se y tu te quedas ahí sin más, mirándome, esperaba que pudieras decirme algo."

"Ya lo sabía." Holmes sonrió.

"¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? Yo no sabía que te… que siento algo por ti. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?"

Holmes no contestó, en lugar de eso se acercó de forma segura y tranquila hasta su compañero, le agarró de la chaqueta y le besó. Porque ya los sabía. Lo sabía hacía tiempo; lo había notado, pero había preferido dejar a Watson tranquilo, que aclarara primero sus ideas y aceptara lo que sentía, porque él lo tenía muy claro hacía tiempo ya.

Le besó y Watson no le rechazó, no tenía dudas, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que su corazón sentía al notar los labios de Holmes sobre los suyos, sus manos sujetándolo con fuerza, todo él sentía que le gustaba.

"Watson por favor."

Se separaron rápidamente, Watson estaba alterado, nervioso y no podía respirar tranquilamente, igual que no podía quitar la vista de encima de Holmes, por mucho que el capitán se estuviera acercando con Ianto en los brazos. Había sido el momento más increíble de toda su vida, incluso algo revelador, pues acababa de abrirle los ojos y demostrarle que había estado muy equivocado. Sonrió cuando lo hizo Holmes, pues el detective le estaba leyendo la mente.

"Ya lo sabías." Confirmó Watson Holmes tan sólo asintió. Ahora había trabajo que hacer y tenían que marcharse de allí.

O –

"Colócalo aquí." Dijo Watson una vez que estaba más tranquilo.

Jack así lo hizo, dejando a Ianto delicadamente en el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza de su compañero sobre sus rodillas y le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, como si de un niño se tratara.

"¿Podrás salvarle?" Su voz seguía sonando asustada, aterrada incluso, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando sentía que la vida se estaba escapando del cuerpo de Ianto muy rápidamente. "Tienes que salvarle, por favor. ¿Doctor has visto alguna vez algo parecido?"

El Doctor también se agachó junto a Jack, quería decir que si, lo deseaba encarecidamente, pero no podía. Jamás había visto un envenenamiento parecido. Sin embargo fue Watson el que habló.

Había observado a Ianto, los síntomas y su comportamiento. Levantó la mirada hacia Holmes, esperando que el detective se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mismo que él. Así fue, Holmes asintió.

"Hemos visto antes. No se trataba de la misma secta, pero Holmes y yo nos hemos enfrentado a este veneno en un par de ocasiones. Es muy fuerte y duro de pasar, pero te prometo que no es mortal." Jack no apartó la mirada de Ianto, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. "Lo digo en serio Jack, Ianto no morirá, pero tiene que ser fuerte y te necesita."

"Jack…"

Ianto se removió entre los brazos de Jack, abrió los ojos y buscó los ojos del capitán a su alrededor. Cuando dio con él elevó las manos hasta Jack, pues tenía que asegurarse que era real, que no se trataba una de tantas visiones, que aquel veneno le estaba provocando.

Jack cogió las dos manos con la suya las besó, sonriendo.

"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por él? Dímelo y lo haré." Hacía mucho tiempo que Jack no se sentía tan asustado, pero no podía evitarlo. "Aguanta un poco más mi niño, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

Watson cogió una pequeña jeringuilla, muy primitiva pensó el capitán al verla, pero no dijo nada, él era el médico. Le pidió que sostuviera el brazo de Ianto mientras la introducía en su piel. El muchacho protestó, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Sacó una pequeña cantidad de sangre, Watson miró aliviado a Holmes.

"Hay dos tipos de venenos, para estos rituales, uno el peor, cambia la sangre, hasta convertirla en un líquido totalmente negro, el segundo, que por suerte es este, tan sólo provoca visiones y cambio de comportamiento en la víctima. Es una droga muy poderosa pero en pequeñas dosis no es mortal. Se pasará sola; pero si quieres ayudarle, dile lo que sientes por él, dile algo que sea totalmente cierto, algo que mantenga su mente serena y en el mundo real."

Jack se puso tenso. Ya había pensado en decirle a Ianto lo que sentía por él, pero no esperaba que fuera así, no delante de tanta gente. No era un hombre tímido, eso no podría decirlo nadie de él, pero cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos las cosas eran un poco diferentes. No le gustaba abrirse al resto del mundo, ser frágil y darle oportunidades a sus enemigos para hacerle daño cuando tuvieran la oportunidad.

"Jack, me duele, ¿Qué es Jack? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?"

"Son las visiones, no tiene ninguna herida, nada que le pueda provocar un dolor real. Hazlo Jack, dale algo a lo que agarrarse."

"Debes hacerlo Jack." El capitán levantó la vista y encontró al Doctor, el único hombre que lo conocía como nadie más lo hacía. "Se que le quieres, se que estás enamorado de y te da miedo reconocerlo."

"Lo se."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack no estaba acostumbrado a decir sus emociones, no era de los que decía un te quiero de forma natural y le costaba demostrar a la persona a la que queria, precisamente eso, que le quería.

Por eso cuando todos le dijeron que tenía que ser completamente sincero con Ianto y decirle todo lo que había guardado en su interior durante todo aquel tiempo, Jack se quedó paralizado.

"Jack." Dijo el Doctor, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, pues de le conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento. "Jack tienes que hacerlo. Se que te da miedo, pero tienes que hacerlo."

"¿De verdad crees que es miedo Doctor?" Jack apartó un momento la mirada de Ianto, pese a que todavía escuchaba sus débiles gemidos dolorosos. Apretó con fuerza las manos, hasta hacerse daño en la palma. "¿De verdad es miedo?"

"Si, Jack estás aterrado, tal vez ya no recuerdes ese sentimiento, ese miedo, esa necesidad de salir corriendo cuando no quieres que alguien sepa lo que sientes."

Rose miró al Doctor desde atrás. Pese a que no habían sido los mejores días de su vida, poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser la misma y claramente comprendía que lo que el Doctor estaba diciendo, pues de alguna manera se lo estaba diciendo a ella.

Por eso se acercó al Doctor y cogió su mano con las suyas, la apretó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

"Pero ahora es el momento de hacerlo, ahora tienes que afrontar que estás enamorado de un hombre que necesita saber si tu sientes lo mismo por él. Nunca se lo has dicho y si no equivoco lo que ese brebaje le ha producido es algo parecido a sacarlo de la realidad que conoce y de alguna forma, tu eres su único lazo con esa realidad perdida."

Jack suspiró con tanta fuerza que todos los presentes pudieron escucharle. Pero en ese momento todo aquello desapareció, tan sólo estaba Ianto y lo que necesitaba, su dolor, su desasosiego. Ianto era el hombre al que quería como había dicho el Doctor y por él haría todo lo necesario para hacerle sentir bien. Dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló junto al muchacho que permanecía semiinconsciente en una de las camas de la TARDIS.

Watson, por su parte se volvió hacia Holmes también estaba seguro que su amigo haría todo lo necesario para ayudarle a él, ¿significaba eso que sentía algo más fuerte que amistad? No podía preguntarle en ese momento, pero cuando todo aquello terminara, sería lo primero que haría sin dudarlo, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Watson sabía que ahora sentía algo por su amigo, no era simplemente eso, no era tan sólo amistad.

Jack acarició la mejilla de Ianto y el muchacho murmuró algo en voz tan baja que el capitán no pudo escucharlo, pero se imaginó lo que acababa de decir. Se acercó a su oído.

"Todo está bien, mi niño ¿Me oyes Ianto? Todo está bien, pronto te pondrás bien." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo miró un momento más antes de volver a hablar. "Me conoces muy bien como para saber que esto no es fácil para mi, pero también sabes que lo diré, aunque ya lo sepas, por mucho que me cueste."

"Ianto…"

"Shh. Tienes que descansar, porque ahora estás casi en casa y todo va a salir bien." Repitió una vez más Jack, más como si se lo estuviera diciendo a si mismo que a Ianto. "Ahora tienes que escucharme bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero."

Jack esperó, como si tuviera que ocurrir un milagro en ese mismo momento, como si Ianto se fuera a levantar, a mirarle a los ojos y a decirle que lo sabía. Pero no pasó nada, Ianto estaba ahí tumbado, como si no le hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho.

El capitán tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó. Espero un poco más, antes de volver a repetir aquellas palabras. Tocó su frente, el muchacho estaba ardiendo, la fiebre había aparecido de repente, como si la infección que su propia mente había creado, estuviera empeorando.

"Te quiero, Ianto Jones. Te quiero y no se te ocurra dejarme ahora. Así que vamos, abre los ojos, mírame y dime que comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo." Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, como si de su pequeño se tratara y le besó la frente caliente. "Te quiero."

Guardó silencio un momento, pero entonces vio que Ianto se removía entre sus brazos y lentamente abría los ojos. Parecía agotado, era normal después de todo lo que había pasado. Jack continuó sosteniéndolo, no lo iba a dejar, no ahora que le había dicho lo que sentía.

"Hola." Dijo Jack todo lo dulcemente que pudo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No tiene importancia, ahora todo está bien y volveremos a casa." Le dio un beso en los labios y Ianto rodeó con brazos pesados su cuello. "Eso es, ¿lo ves? Todo está bien. ¿Qué tal si duermes un poco?"

"Te he estropeado la excursión."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tu querías pasártelo bien, lo vi cuando estabas en aquel improvisado ring de boxeo, con Holmes. Te gusta."

Holmes se puso tenso, pero no dijo nada, sin embargo se volvió hacia Watson y mostró una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo. Watson comprendió el gesto, no le era necesario escuchar nada, para saber lo que su amigo quería decirle.

"Me conoces muy bien sabes que para mi no es lo mismo ver a un hombre atractivo, que realmente me guste, al menos no como tu." Ianto sonrió y se acurrucó más entre los brazos del capitán. Jack también sonrió. "Duerme un poco."

Ianto negó con la cabeza y con un gran esfuerzo se incorporó y se sentó en al lado de Jack. bajó la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzando de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Jack simplemente esperó.

"Quiero decirte algo."

"Lo se." Ianto lo miró sorprendido. "Vamos, dime lo que necesites."

"Te…" Ianto se ruborizó, no podía evitarlo, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba decirle aquello a Jack, que ahora no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Jack apoyó la frente sobre la de Ianto.

"Vamos." Susurró Jack en el oído de su compañero. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado te da miedo decirme ahora lo que sientes. No me lo creo." Ianto sonrió tímidamente. "Vamos."

"Te quiero y no me hace gracia que coquetees con otros." Jack me dio un beso en los labios, un beso intenso, como si de una respueta a lo que acababa de decir se tratara. El beso duró varios minutos, aunque Ianto creyó que se trataba de una hora, pues su cuerpo se comenzó a recuperar rápidamente entre los brazos del capitán.

También poco a poco comenzó a descubrir como le había afectado el veneno que le había dado esa gente. No tenía nada físico, todo estaba en su interior y ahora se daba cuenta. el dolor por no tener a Jack cerca, porque el capitán no sintiera lo mismo que él, le había hecho dejar que el veneno se apoderara de él; no le había dejado pensar, ni ver con claridad, se había apoderado de su cerebro y había hecho crecer un odio en su interior la un sentimiento totalmente inhumano.

No lo pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Jack lo recogió entre sus brazos, mientras le besaba la cabeza.

"Nos vamos a casa." Dijo Jack mirando a Ianto. "Quiero que las cosas sean diferentes entre nosotros. Quiero hacerlo bien esta vez." Ianto le miró con ojos enrojecidos, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Lo digo en serio, lo he dicho cuando he dicho que te quería y lo digo ahora. Había pensado que podíamos… me gustaría vivir contigo."

"¿Qué…?"

Un nuevo beso le calmó. Aquello era más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado. En realidad si que lo había esperado, desde el mismo momento en que había conocido a Jack, había deseado que ese momento llegara. Por eso se abrazó a él con todas las fuerzas que pudo, que no eran demasiadas.

"¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"

"Quiero estar contigo. Doctor, ¿Vamos a casa?" Ianto asintió, habían sido unos días demasiado largos para él y ahora hora de volver a su vida normal, aunque dejara de ser normal, al estar con Jack y eso le gustaba de verdad. "¿Doctor?"

Jack se dio cuenta que el Doctor había dejado de prestar atención a lo que ocurría entre él y Ianto. Miraba a Rose, hablaba con ella, con sus manos entre las suyas y la chica se reía y sonreía. Pocas veces la había visto realmente así, feliz, realmente feliz.

"¡Doctor!"

Su amigo se volvió por fin, aunque su expresión demostraba que no le había hecho ningún caso, pero Jack no dijo nada, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rose le dio un beso al Doctor cuando se volvió a mirarla, un beso que incluso sorprendió a Jack.

"Así que vosotros también…"

"Jack, ni se te ocurra decirlo. Mejor os llevaremos a casa." Dijo el Doctor sonriendo.

"Entonces será el momento de despedirse. Dijo Holmes, junto a la TARDIS. "Ha sido interesante conoceros y saber que hay más de lo que ninguno de nosotros podría imaginar." Estrechó la mano del Doctor, la de Jack y la de Ianto, que se sostenía en pie gracias al capitán y besó la mano de Rose. "No se porque, pero algo me dice que no será la última vez que nos veamos."

Jack y los demás, entraron en la TARDIS. Era el momento de marcharse y retomar sus vidas. El Doctor se puso a los mandos de la nave y Rose a su lado, aprendiendo cada día un poco más. Jack por su parte, llevó a Ianto hasta uno de los dormitorios y le ayudaba a acomodarse otra vez.

"No lo has dicho por decir ¿Verdad?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A lo que sientes por mi." Jack sonrió. Ianto siempre tan indeciso. "Tal vez solo querías que me recuperara y que…"

Jack no le dejó terminar de hablar, rodeó su cuerpo y le hizo tumbarse en la cama. Él hizo lo mismo, se tumbó a su lado y mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de los de Ianto. Le besó en la mejilla y el muchacho se acurrucó a su lado. No necesitaba palabra, ni explicaciones sobre los sentimientos de Jack. De alguna forma, ya lo había sabido desde siempre.


End file.
